Kingdom Hearts Truth Or Dare
by MuchiNO
Summary: As the name implies, it's a Truth Or Dare wiith the Kingdom Hearts Crew!
1. Prologue

"Alright, all set for the TOD!" Smiled Muchina as she finished setting up the room.

"Oh wait... I forgot the participants! Omomento!" Muchina proclaimed to the camera she had just set up.

At Destiny Islands...

"Oh look! An ice cream truck!" Exclaimed Sora, running to the Ice cream truck with all the island residents but Waka behind him.

"Yay! They have Sea Salt Ice cream!" Cried Sora, doing a victory dance.

"What would ya like?" Asked the ice cream person.

"Sea Salt ice cream!" They all exclaimed.

Then it started raining Sea Salt ice cream.

Yes, that just happened.

Deal with it.

"Wha?!" Wondered the islanders.

Them a random darkness pool appeared in the sand below them and they were all sucked into the darkness screaming.

"What's happening?!" Asked Sora Sora, eating ice cream.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Screamed Tidus.

"Aw..." Selphie already had five ice cream bars in her hands.

The Ice cream person took off their hat to reveal Muchina and she waved to them, saying "Enjoy the ice cream!"

In the darkness of Sora'a heart...

"How long have we been here?" Roxas asked Xion, bored.

Xion shrugged. "I don't know. A year?"

"Hey guys!" Greeted Ventus.

Cricket noises.

"This is getting ridiculous. How long till we're 'Saved'?" Asked Vanitas.

AntiSora nodded in agreement.

"He does have a point." He said, his voice sounding like a disoriented Sora's voice.

Then it started randomly raining Sea Salt ice cream.

"What the~?" Wondered Roxas.

Ventus however, was enthusiastic. "YAY! IT'S RAINING ICE CREAM! FROM OUTTA THE SKY! ICE CREAM NO NEED TO ASK WHY! JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH, AND CLOSE YOUR EYES! IT'S RAINING ICE CREAM!

YUM YUM YUM YUM YUMITY YUM!

IT'S LIKE A DREEEAAAAAAM!

YUM YUM YUM YUMITY YUM!

I LOVE SEA SALT ICE CREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAM!" Sang Ventus.

A/N: I apologize if that's OOC I have never played Birth By Sleep

More cricket noises.

"What?" Asked Ventus, eating the ice cream.

"I don't know what this is," Roxas started, catching four popsicles.

"But I really don't care. It's been awhile since I've had Sea Salt ice cream." He finished as he tossed two to AntiSora and Vanitas and handed one to Xion.

"You two should try it. It's pretty good."

The two denizens of dark shrugged and ate some.

"Wow. This is actually pretty good." Nodded Vanitas.

"Yeah." Agreed AntiSora as he ate it ravenously.

Even more cricket noises.

"What?" Asked AntiSora.

"Nothing!" They all exclaimed, starting to eat their ice cream.

-10 Minutes Later-

A/N: You read that in a spongebob voice. Admit it.

A random darkness pool appeared out of nowhere below them.

"What the heck?!" Exclaimed Roxas, grabbing on to Xion and holding her protectively.

"Wha~?!" Wondered Xion, her face red.

"Meh. Not that alarming." Vanitas shrugged indifferently.

Ventus was running in circles.

"AAAAAAH! WE'RE GONA DIEEE!" He screamed.

AntiSora was just picking his teeth with a sharpened Popsicle stick.

"DON'T WORRY! I'M A PROFESSIONAL!" Exclaimed a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Wondered Roxas.

Then a giant floating potato appeared.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TATO!" Exclaimed the potato.

Even MORE cricket noises.

"I AM HERE TO FREE YOU ALL!" Exclaimed the potato.

AntSora pulled back a random curtain and revealed Muchina.

"Who are you?" Asked AntiSora.

"Erm... PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE PERSON BEHIND THE CURTAIN! THEY ARE ONLY AN ILLUSION!" Exclaimed Muchina and Tato.

"Why's Tato saying everything she's saying?" Asked AntiSora.

Everyone turned to look at Muchina.

"Er... I REGRET EVERYTHING!" Exclaimed Muchina, running off.

Remember that darkness pool? They're all sucked into it.

"Yayz! Now for the hard parts..."

In the realm of darkness...

Aqua was sitting on the shore.

Muchina appeared from a corridor of darkness. "Hello there."

Aqua jumped up and summoned her Keyblade.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked

Muchina pointed above them.

"The realm of light?" Asked Aqua.

Muchina laughed.

"No. I took the elevator."

"Oh."

"Anyway..."

A pool of darkness appeared below Aqua.

"AAAAH!" Screamed Aqua as she disappeared.

"Okay... Almost done... Man, this is gonna be hard." Muttered Muchina.

-at the Keyblade graveyard-

"Aqua... Ven... I'm sorry..." Whispered the Lingering Will

"HAI DER!" Exclaimed Muchina

Muchina yanked off His helmet.

Terra's head is now visible.

"What the... I'm me again...?"

Muchina nodded.

"Ready to see Ventus and Aqua again?"

"Wait wha-"

Terra was sucked into darkness pool.

"Phew! Only two left. This should be easy!" Said Muchina

-at Radiant Garden-

"Hurry up Squall! We're gonna miss it!" Exclaimed Yuffie as she ran.

"It's… *pant* Leon!" Exclaimed Leon.

"Whatever. You're to slow to keep up with the great ninja Yuffie!" She grinned, running faster.

"Yuffie!" He tripped.

"YAH!" He faceplanted onto the pavement.

"You go ahead... *pant* I'll catch up..." He grunted into the concrete.

Yuffie nodded and ran out of sight.

With Yuffie...

"I can't believe that guy! He runs this fast all the time!" Yuffie complained, glancing over her shoulder.

"Oops. I lost sight of him." She muttered.

Not looking where she was going, she ran into somebody wearing an Organization XII cloak.

"Hello." They greeted quietly.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Yuffie.

-Le awkward silence-

The figure looked down.

"Oh, well lookie there."

Yuffie looked down to see darkness pooling at her feet

"YAH!" Screamed Yuffie.

The figure walked off.

Leon crawled into sight.

"Wait up!

Huh?!"

Yuffie was sinking into the darkness rapidly.

"Yuffie!" He exclaimed, crawling towards her.

Yuffie was now up to her chin in darkness.

"You're seriously that tired?" She asked.

"I stayed up late watching NCIS last night okay?" Said Leon.

Yuffie disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" Exclaimed Leon as he jumped at pool of darkness but it disappeared.

"YAH!" He faceplanted again.

-random traveling montage that ends with Muchina capturing Naminé and Axel because I have no idea how to do that-

At Muchina's house...

"Hello everyone! Muchina here!" Muchina spoke cheerily.

Sora and co. were tied up in chairs and their mouths are covered with ducktape, all of them screaming.

"Um... One second!" Exclaimed Muchina as she untied them all.

"So you're the idiot that took us here?!" Asked Riku, grabbing Muchina by the shirt collar and lifting her above the ground.

"Now, don't be so rude, it's out of character." She frowned.

"Nah, he's like this all the time." Grinned Sora.

Riku glared at Sora.

"Where are we anyway?!"

"And why are we here?" Asked Axel.

-10 minutes of explaining later-

"Okay everyone got it?" Asked Muchina

"I think so..." Muttered Sora.

"Wait if we don't do this... What happens?" Asked Naminé.

Muchina let out a loud, shrill whistle and a giant black sheltie walked in.

"This is my dog Rodger. If you don't do a dare, he'll tear you to shreds." Muchina explained.

Rodger barked and it shook the building.

"YIPE!" Tidus yelped, jumping into Selphie's arms ScoobyDoo style.

"We'll do it!" Exclaimed everyone but Tidus and Xion.

"Somebody call 911! We're being held against our will!" Cried Xion.

Roxas wrapped an arm around Xion's shoulders.

"Don't worry Xion, truth or dare can be really fun!" Chuckled Roxas, smiling at Xion.

"If you say so..." Muttered Xion.

"Could I explain to the reviewers how it works now?" Muchina asked.

"Yeah, sorry…" Roxas spoke sheepishly.

"Okay, well it works like thi-"

"Not to be rude and interrupt, but we don't even know your name." Aqua pointed out.

"No! Just call me Muchina." Explained Muchina.

"What kind of name is that?" Asked Terra.

Muchina laughed.

"I'm Japanese you moron!"

"Oh… Hey!" Exclaimed Terra.

"Shouldn't you explain how the game works?" Asked Kairi.

"Of course! All of you readers have to review truths or dares! Just write your dare/question and who it is for. Then I will use them in this story! Don't forget that this is fanfiction! Anything can happen! Mountains can move! Vegetables can tell stories! You can even leave some for me if you want to as long as me and my good friends Kourtney and Raven approve it. If its divided we just vote." Explained Muchina.

"Why?" Asked Yuffie.

"Because I will be stripped of my dignity if I'm Dared to make out with a video game character." Muchina frowned.

"No fair!" Kairi pouted.

"Why is this T rated? you look at least ten years old." Naminé pointed out.

"I'm not ten!" Muchina crossed her arms.

"I'm only a year younger than you would be in Kingdom Hearts 4 if they quit with the subgames!"

"I would've only been around for three years." Naminé Raised an eyebrow.

Muchina Facepalmed.

"I meant your Biological age."

"Oooo! Big words for a ten year old!" Riku taunted.

Muchina did a sass snap.

"Oh no you Di-ent!"

Riku did an even sassier snap.

"Oh yes I di-id!"

Rodger growled at Riku.

"... I take it back!" Exclaimed Riku.

"Good." Smiled Muchina.

"So, we have to do whatever these 'readers' says?" Asked Vanitas, not really caring any less.

"Yup! Unless it involves any of you guys dying." Explained Muchina.

"Why would anyone-"

"What's up with the ratings?" Asked Ventus.

"Well, sometimes, the dares might not be very good for little kids to read!" Explained Muchina.

"Why?" Asked Aqua.

Muchina completely ignored Aqua.

"It's too bad we don't have any reviewers yet, I can't start the game without them!" Muchina spoke sadly.

"Yes…"

Rodger growled at them.

"What was that?" Asked Muchina.

"Nothing!"

Muchina Smiled.

"I thought so." Chuckled Muchina.

"What now? Are we just gonna to wait until the next chapter?" Asked AntiSora.

"Yup!" Exclaimed Muchina.

"How boring…" Sighed Vanitas.

"Well, I brought Quelf, the game of life, Monopoly, a TV, and a laptop so that I can read and write fanfictions! Oh, and I brought Cheetos!" Exclaimed Muchina, holding up said bag.

"Great…" Terra muttered sarcasticly.

Muchina pointed at Rodger.

"Uh… I mean… This will be Awesome…" Terra spoke nervously.

"Yup!" Exclaimed Muchina.

"Should we play a game?" Asked Sora, already bored.

"Sure! We can play Quelf!" Exclaimed Muchina.

Selphie was practicly bouncing off the walls. "Yay I love to play Quelf!"

"Lay off the PixieStix, you might end up hurting yourself." Muchina ordered the hyperactive squirrel.

"Or us." Muttered Xion.

Selphie started using her jump rope scary fast. "WhyIrealylovePixieStix!"

Everyone but Kairi and Tidus took a huge step back.

Kairi sighed.

"Don't worry, I've been stuck with her for the past year, she'll eventually have a sugar crash."

"Bye guys! In the next chapter the fun will begin!" Exclaimed Muchina.

"Make sure to leave a review! Please!" Exclaimed Riku.

Then he added

"Or Selphie might kill us…"

"Bye!"


	2. Enter the Antagonists

Aqua, Kairi, Muchina, Roxas, Selphie, Sora, Terra, and Xion were sitting in a circle around the Quelf board.

Aqua was Ms. Picklefeather, Kairi was the Platypus, Muchina was Bat Bling Chinzord, Roxas was the Dude, Selphie was Queen Spatula, Sora was stuck as the Biscuit Farmer, Terra was Mr. Lugnut, and Xion was the Ninja Monkey.

"This is getting booooooring." Muchina whined.

"Why's that?" Asked Aqua.

"Because it's Sora's turn and he's asleep!" Muchina pouted, pointing at the brunet.

Sora was snoring with his head resting on his 'rulez' card.

Muchina put her face next to his ear and cupped a hand around her mouth like she was going to whisper something into his ear to wake him up.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE DROOLING ON MY BOARD!" Muchina shouted into Sora's ear.

Sora snapped awake.

"THE CHICKENS ARE COMING! Oh... Hi."

"Sora you lazy bum! It's your turn!" Kairi scolded him.

Just then the door burst open.

"YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES HAVE ARRIVED!" Yelled the person at the door, dropping a light satchel into Muchina's hands marked 'MAIL'.

"FINALLY!"

"Well that's my business concluded. ONWARD TO MAIL!" He ran off.

"Wow. I didn't know Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess really existed." Muchina mused.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Muchina took out a piece of mail, opened it, took out the letter, and skimmed it.

"First we have a few from _**Chu-Baka!**_ The first one's for Roxas." Started Muchina,

"Is it a truth or a dare?" Asked Roxas.

"It's a truth. Did you think Marxula was a girl the first time you saw him?" Asked Muchina.

"No, I thought he was gay." Roxas shrugged.

"Nice. The next one's a dare for Yuffie." I continued.

"Bring it!" Yuffie pumped her fist in the air.

"Show off your best impression of Cid." Muchina read.

Yuffie squinted her eye and pretended to have a toothpick in her mouth.

"For you to become half as good of a pilot as I am you have to be old and crazy." She spoke in a overly exaggerated old man voice.

"That was pretty good. Okay, Sora, try to recite a limerick." Muchina pointed at the spiky-haired brunet.

"Er... _There once was a man from Kentucky._

_Who's Xbox graphics were sucky._

_He played GTA 5, but didn't know how to drive, and ended up crashing into a bookstore._" Sora spoke as a spotlight shinned down on him and hymn singing was heard as a bus marked **'HHS choir world tour'** written on the side drove past the window.

Sora looked around confusedly.

"Where'd that come from?"

Muchina simply shrugged.

"Alright, a truth for me. 'Why does your account say you're American, but you're name is Japanese?'" She read.

"Yeah I was wondering about that to." Terra tilted his head.

"Well, interesting fact, my Dad's Japanese and my Mom's American. My older brother, Tomas, has an American first name, while I have a Japanese one." Muchina explained.

"Ooooooooh..."

"Okay, next one, Vanitas and AntiSora, You must do something romatic/dirty to at all of the Kingdom Hearts girls/Kairi (Vanitas/AntiSora) while all the guys are forced to watch!" Muchina read.

**_"WHAT?!"_** Everyone but Vanitas and AntiSora who were just lounging on the couch yelled.

Muchina snapped her fingers and suddenly, all the guys were tied up, and Ventus was gone.

"Wait... Where's Ven?!" Aqua and Terra panicked.

"I sent him to the waiting room so he wouldn't have to see this." A monitor appeared, displaying Ventus sitting in a room full of chairs and magazines.

"Oh."

"Alright, you guys are up. And don't take it too far you two..." Muchina tossed a dog treat to Rodger, who gobbled it up in a matter of seconds.

The two denizens of dark gulped.

AntiSora simply threw some dirt at Kairi before going back to the couch.

**(WARNING: PERVY VANITAS INBOUND)**

Vanitas first walked past Aqua from behind, spanking her as he walked.

Aqua whirled around, glaring sharply at the boy.

Terra was struggling against his bonds, anger very clear in his eyes.

"Calm down, it's just a dare. I'd never go after a claimed lady." Vanitas shrugged, causing the two to turn red.

Vanitas moved on to Naminé, smirking as he hugged her from behind.

Poor Naminé turned pink, trying to ignore him.

Vanitas let go and moved over to Yuffie.

"I know for a fact if try anything I'll be cut into bite sized pieces by this lunatic." He gestured to Yuffie.

"Yeah, you can leave Yuffie and Selphie alone. Besides, technically they AREN'T Kingdom Hearts characters." Muchina nodded.

Vanitas sighed in relief and moved onto Kairi.

He smirked and did the same thing he did to Naminé, except his other hand was on Kairi's leg, causing her to stiffen.

Sora'a eyes were full of rage, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting at his dark twin.

Vanitas released Kairi from his grip and moved on to Xion.

Roxas held his breath.

Vanitas simply hugged her and then walked away.

Roxas sighed in relief.

"Done." He sighed, flopping back onto the couch with his magazine.

Muchina snapped her fingers and everyone was untied.

She snapped her fingers again, and Ventus was back with a stick of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"What did I miss?" He asked through bites.

"Nothing! Nothing at all Ven Ven!" Muchina answered quickly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Muchina?"

"It's my friends! They're here!" Muchina grinned.

"Who's here?" Sora tilted his head.

"You'll see! Come in!" Muchina called.

Three people walked inside.

"Muchina!" The first person hugged Muchina.

She had curly shoulder-length reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a cyan jacket over a dark blue shirt, black pants, and brown winter boots.

"Karp." Greeted the second one.

She was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red hoodie over a black shirt, black slacks, and red tennis shoes.

The last one just ran in. **"NUTTELLAAAAAAA!"**

He was a boy with short, messy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes wearing a light green jacket over a light blue t-shirt, black pants, and green tennis shoes.

"Kourtney! Raven! Damian! You guys made it!" Exclaimed Muchina.

And cue the group hug.

"Hello everyone!" Kourtney greeted cheerily.

"Woof." Raven greeted.

"Sup." Damian put on a mask that had a :D face on it.

"Hello…" The Kingdom Hearts cast greeted awkwardly.

"These are my friends/CoAuthors Kourtney, Raven, and Damian! They will be joining us in this story, mainly, I invited them to help and for comedy's sake." Muchina exclaimed.

"Yup!" The three agreed.

Another person walked in.

They were a sixteen year old boy with short blond hair and contacts that made his eyes appear to be red wearing an undone red vest over a blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Muchina looked over and immediately smiled widely.

"Andre! What are you doing here?" She grinned.

**"... IM MAGIC."** He flailed his arms.

"Good for you." Muchina looked at the next dare.

Suddenly, an ornate fountain spurting skittles fell out of the sky right in front of Ventus.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEN!"**

Ventus stood frozen for a second.

Then he dived into the fountain.

"I wonder when he'll come up for air." Wondered Muchina before looking at the list again.

"Hm..." She snapped her fingers and Xion suddenly was pushed onto Roxas by a Dusk.

Roxas fell on his back, taking Xion with him.

"Aww... Young love!" Raven snickered.

The two turned bright red, speaking the language of the flustered.

"I- We- It's not-"

"Say, do you like that position? You don't seem to be moving." Andre laughed evilly.

The two jumped apart before sitting in the corner.

"Get outta the Emo corner or I'll sick the RoNam Fangirls on you!" Muchina ordered the two.

Roxas, Xion, and Naminé looked thoroughly confused.

"What's RoNam?"

"...I am Switzerland I have no opinion!" Muchina ran off.

_-cricket noises-_

Andre picked up the letter.

"I guess I'll continue instead."

He skimmed the list and grinned like a hyena.

"Okay, next one from **Chu-Baka.** It's for Kairi."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Do you like Sora or Riku as more than a friend?" He asked, grinning wider.

Kairi froze.

"…Do I have to answer?" She squeaked.

"You have no choice. Deal with it." He put on shades.

"Well..."

Her face reddened.

"Yes..."

As soon as she said that, Muchina reappeared drinking a bottle of NukaCola.

"Which one?" Muchina tilted her head.

"It didn't say I had to tell who." Kairi replied, grinning.

"Dangit." Muttered Sora.

"Don't get your hopes up lover boy." Andre chuckled.

"Don't be a jerk." Muchina frowned, taking a swig of the strange glowing beverage.

"It's my party I can do what I want!" He smiled like a cat.

Muchina spat out the NukaCola and her eye began to twitch a little.

Then she pulled out the Super Smash Bros Hammer and proceeded to chase Andre around the room.

**"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT SONG!"**

Everyone's eyes had that anime expression of when the character is really shocked and their eyes are just white.

Andre, still running for his life, yelled a battle cry of;** "HASHTAG CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP!"**

Axel picked up the list, skimmed it, and randomly began to river dance.

Everyone just stared, sweatdropping.

Muchina then took the paper back and skimmed it.

"Oh. He was dared to river dance. Anyway, that's all from Chu-Baka!"

Muchina picked up a letter from the bag that had a silver envelope.

"Okay... This one's from **Silverbird22.**" Muchina started as she opened the letter.

She looked inside.

"...Huh?"

She turned it upside down and hit the top of it lightly.

Out fell a person in a silver Organization XIII cloak.

They all simply stared.

The person stood up and waved.

"Hi!" They greeted.

Then they turned and yelled offstage.

"Xylia! **GET OVER HERE!**"

"**NO!**" A voice yelled in the distance.

**"I AM YOUR CREATOR YOU MUST COME HERE!"**

**"WHY?!"**

**"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"** The figure yelled.

"**NO!**" The person yelled again.

"Grrr... I'll be back in a second."

They walked through a corridor of darkness.

All present (including Rodger) just stood there with 'WHAT EVEN-' expressions on their faces.

Ten seconds later the Dark Corridor reappeared and the figure pulled a 18 year old girl who mysteriously looked like young Xeanort except she had sea green eyes and was wearing a gray Organization XVII cloak out with her.

"This is Xylia, a failed replica of Xehanort."

At the name 'Xeanort', the Guardians of Light all began to shift uncomfortably on their feet.

And at the words 'failed replica', Xion averted her gaze from the two.

The figure whispered something into Xylia's ear and she shook her head.

The figure seemed enraged at this.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS XYLIA STOP BEING SO OOC**!" The figure raged at the silver-haired girl.

Xylia curled up into a ball an covered her ears.

"No."

"Well anyways. Hi lovely Kingdom Hearts cast and Muchina. I'm Silver, I live in the realm of-"

The choir bus passed again and the singing was too loud to hear what 'Silver' said.

"Why do I live there you ask? Because Im cool like that." Silver chuckled.

Silver pulled out a piece of paper.

**"TO THE LIST!"**

"Tidus: play Final Fantasy 10."

Tidus tilted his head.

"What is this 'Final Fantasy' you speak of?" He asked.

**"BY THE POWER OF BEING THE AUTHOR!"**

Muchina yelled and snapped her fingers, making Tidus disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Selphie in an overly-hyper way.

"The game room. He'll be back in a little bit." Muchina reassured her.

Then Leon randomly fell from the celling, face planting a third time.

"Sq- I mean Leaon!" Yuffie exclaimed, running to her friend's side.

"Five more minutes..." Leon mumbled into the ground.

**"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!"** Yuffie yelled into his ear.

Leon jumped to his feet like a cat.

**"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"** He yelped.

Sliver seemed unaffected by his sudden appearance and read the next one aloud.

"Squall, go by Squall. No true Final Fantasy fan calls you Leon."

Leon- I mean Squall looked up at Silver.

"What's Final Fantasy?" He tilted his head.

Muchina snapped her fingers again and he disappeared to the game room.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What? He wanted to know." Muchina shrugged.

Silver simply continued reading.

"Terra: You are awesome. 'Nuff said." Silver read.

Terra smiled. "Thanks."

Silver snapped their fingers and Ventus disappeared.

"... What just happened?"

Muchina simply snapped her fingers and a large screen appeared.

It showed a starry-eyed Ventus frolicking though a field of Skittles while it rained pure sugar and marshmallows.

"Oh. Have fun, Ven." Silver chuckled.

Then Tidus and Squall fell from the celling.

"Oh hey guys. Did you have fun?" Muchina grinned at the two.

Tidus curled up into a ball. "..."

Squall was frozen on the ground.

"... Soooo... How did it go?" Muchina asked the two.

Tidus slowly lifted his head to look at her.

"... Am I real? Why am I so bad with a sword? Who's Yuna?" Tidus was shaking.

"... I am not obligated by law to answer anything you ask me about that without my lawyer present." Muchina spoke quickly before poofing.

Tidus crawled into the corner and slowly rocked back and forth.

Then a bunch of sugar rained down on Selphie.

In about ten seconds all the sugar was gone and a twitching, sugar-high Selphie was in its place.

Everything froze except Selphie and she slowly walked out of the room to where Ventus was.

He was frozen as well.

Selphie calmly stuffed her face with marshmallows before going back to the room as everything seemed to go back to normal.

"...Let Selphie have sugar." Silver read.

They all looked at Selphie to see her face covered in marshmallow guts.

"..."

**"YOUR A MARSHMALLOW MURDERER!"** Muchina yelled as she re-appeared.

Selphie promptly fell over unconscious.

"Looks like she'll sleep so soundly she won't hear her teeth rotting." Muchina muttered.

"Now," Silver started as XVII dark corridors appeared.

Out stepped the remaining Organization members and all seven Xeanort's.

All of the Keyblade Wielders immediately summoned their weapons at the sight of them all.

"Now now, we can't have only two antagonists." Silver smiled, gesturing to Vanitas who was sitting on a beanbag reading an issue of 'Villans Monthly' with a picture of Darth Vader on the cover, the headline being 'SITH LORD GOES GOOD! NO MORE VADER!' and AntiSora who was sprawled out lazily on the couch, having nothing to do.

"And besides, its fun to call Master Xeanort Baldynort and Xemnas Mansex." Silver laughed.

Muchina quickly snapped her fingers, creating a large barrier that prevented the two Xeanort's from killing Silver for that comment.

All the other Xeanort's, however, were unfazed.

In fact, Young Xeanort was snickering at the joke.

The only person in front of the barrier was Demyx.

He looked around like a lost puppy.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"Where are we?!" Demanded TerraNort.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Apprentice Xeanort.

"This is an outrage!" Protested Ansem Seeker Of Darkness.

Ten minutes of explaining later...

"Okay now do you guys get it?" Asked Muchina.

The Denizens Of Dark all nodded.

"That's the list..." Silver sighed.

"Wait... Wheres Xylia?" Wondered Young Xeanort.

Xylia appeared behind him with a Keyblade in hand.

**"DIE B***H!**" She screamed as she swung at him.

Silver sighed and dragged her off.

"Alright, I decided to look for some online." Muchina spoke, holding up her laptop.

**(This is just an example of what'll happen if no one leaves any reviews for awhile.)**

She snapped her fingers and a gameshow wheel appeared with all the Kingdom Hearts character's along with the **(Co)**Author**(s)** names on them.

**"WE SHALL SPIN THE WHEEL TO SEE WHO GETS A RANDOM TRUTH OR DARE!"** Muchina cried over-dramatically.

She spun the wheel.

The pointer slowed to stop at Vanitas.

Vanitas groaned in aggravation and walked over to the wheel.

Muchina messed with her laptop for a second before a random monitor appeared above the wheel.

The monitor read

_'Who in the group do you think is the most attracted to you? Why?'_

Vanitas skimmed it and smirked.

"Every girl in the room."

"I don't find you attractive and I'm pretty sure Aqua, Larxene and Marxula don't either. Not sure about the others..." Muchina pointed out.

"Hey!" Marxula growled.

"What? You're pretty gay." Muchina pointed out.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Just for that, you are now dared to sing that one song from West Side Story in a sparkly bikini." Muchina grinned evilly.

Marxula blinked.

"Gladly."

"Wait what-"

Marxula tossed off his cloak, revealing he was already wearing a sparkly pink bikini.

Axel quickly covered his younger companion's eyes.

He then ran around the room.

**"I FEEL PRETYYYYY~!**

**OH SO PRETYYYYY~!**

**I FEEL PRETY AND WITTY AND**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

Marxula then put back on his cloak and sat down.

"...I'm scarred for life..." Muchina held her head in her hands.

"Hey, you asked for it." He shrugged.

"Never mind... Back to the previous question... Who finds Vanitas attractive?" Muchina asked.

The rest of the girls shifted on their feet uncomfortably.

"I think Roxas looks better than him..." Xion muttered loud enough for only Vanitas, the mentioned girls, and Muchina who were standing close to her could hear her.

Vanitas simply shrugged.

"Your loss."

"Well both Sora and Riku are more attractive than him..." Kairi spoke quietly, her face pink.

Riku grinned as Sora turned red.

"Thanks Kairi. I have the feeling that was a little more directed to someone else." Riku chuckled.

Now it was the red-head's turn to turn red.

That was a run on sentence.

Okay moving on!

The last two stayed silent.

Muchina spun the wheel again, and it landed on the words 'game over'.

"Aw... Looks like that means this is the end of this addition of~" Muchina began.

_"Kingdom Hearts~"_ Andre continued.

**"TRUTH!"** Kourtney and Raven yelled.

**"OR!"** Damian yelled.

_**"DARE!"**_ Everyone shouted.


	3. Churro's

"WHOPPA GANUM STYLE!"

Riku was standing over Yuffie while dancing to Ganum Style.

"Work it Riku and that one ninja lady! Kick their butts!" Andre yelled from the stands.

A game of just dance 2014 had been started and it was Riku and Yuffie Vs Ventus and Selphie.

"Was that necessary Andre?" Muchina glared at the blond.

"What?" He asked while using his best puppy eyes.

"... Meep." Muchina responded.

"WOOO! HIGH SCORE!" Yuffie pumped her fist in the air, nearly cheap-shoting Riku.

Ventus and Selphie promptly went over and sat In the Emo corner.

"Guys get outta the Emo corn-"

Before Muchina could finish her sentence, a Brunet with a satchel marked 'MAIL' ran in.

"Here ya go!" They threw it at Muchina.

Muchina ducked, causing the bag to hit Andre in the face.

"Hey!" Andre yelped.

"NYAAAAH! IM LATE FOR CLASS!"

They ran out the door, leaving a cloud of dust.

-cricket noises-

Everyone except Muchina had a 'O_O' expression.

"Holy crap! RUNNING MORISHIGE IS OUR MAILMAN!" Muchina exclaimed excitedly.

-more cricket noises-

"What?" Muchina asked, grabbing the mail bag.

"...Nothing..." Everyone answered.

Muchina picked up the bag.

"WOOOO THREE REVIEWS!" Muchina promptly did a victory dance.

In mid-victory-dance, a paper airplane flew through the window, crashing into the side of her head.

She caught the paper airplane as gravity decided to work, opening it up.

"PM. Dear Author, after how much you had to work on getting a certain AyuShiki story up to our standards, we've noticed you let people review your story with dares. THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL AND GETTING THIS REMOVED!'" Muchina read.

"How the heck does that work? The readers are still interacting with the story... And that one AyuShiki story was just one of the million songfics out there..." Wondered Andre.

"Eh, they're Admin Impersonators. They do this kinda crap all the time." Muchina dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"But the story might actually get remov-" Andre started.

"Ugh. FIIIIINE! Anyone with Accounts will have to PM me. I still will except Guest reviews, though." Muchina grumbled.

She then opened the bag of mail and pulled out a letter.

"Hey, it's Silverbird again!" She grinned.

"That's shocking." Saix remarked.

Muchina death-glared him.

Saix promptly ran off.

"That's what I thought." She turned back to the envelop and Silver fell out again.

"It was so beautiful...So...List. Everyone, I am from the realm of sleep... How the hell did that get edited out..." Silver grumbled the last part.

Muchina shrugged.

"SILVIA YOU FORGOT THE LIST!" An offstage voice yelled.

"Excuse me for a moment." Silver groaned in annoyance.

She vanished, a dark corridor taking her place.

Several screams of pain were heard from the other side.

Ventus screamed like a little girl and jumped into Terra's arms.

"... Man the heck up you little Yandere." Andre rolled his eyes.

Silver returned, dusting off their cloak.

"Anyways..." Silver turned to Marxula.

"Marly, there were children there. Xylia's like... Two years old? OC's birthdays are hard to keep track of." Silver shrugged.

"I can't help that I'm so fabulous!" Marxula cried dramatically.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" A random Walrus called from the background.

"Amen. I have lots of OC's, and there isn't a birthday for any of 'em yet." Muchina chuckled.

"Oh, you mean like Ryxt-ma-tel and Ty Ty?" Damian asked whilst shoving spoonfuls of Nutella into his mouth.

"Yeah... I still haven't posted any of the stories they're in yet..." Muchina trailed off.

"CoughLazybumcough." Andre coughed.

Muchina glared at him.

"What?" He raised his hands in defense.

"Anyways, thanks for Reveiwing my stories, Muchina." Silver nodded.

"No problem." Muchina grinned.

"Also, that reminds me. VANI! TIDUS! GET OVER HERE!" Silver yelled off-stage.

Suddenly, a yellow colored animatronic bear with empty eye sockets wearing a top hat and holding a microphone appeared alongside a rusty red animatronic fox with a black eyepatch along with a hook hand.

Tidus screamed like a little girl and jumped into Selphie's arms.

"... Really?"

Selphie dropped Tidus and then proceeded to run around the room at SAAAAAAANIIIIIIC speed.

"Get out of the animatronics." Silver ordered.

Two transparent figures rose from the animatronics, causing them to slump.

The one inside the golden bear was an nine year old boy with short spiky platinum blond hair and golden-brown eyes, his left shoulder a blurry black color.

The one from the pirate fox was a eight year old boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, a black and blurry spot on his forehead.

"Tidus and Vanitas must hang out with there ghostly namesakes for a chapter." Silver gestured to the two.

"Hm. We'll call them Vani and Tide so they won't get confused." Muchina nodded.

Tidus looked disturbed and Vanitas looked indifferent.

"Yes, I named dead children trying to kill night guards after you two. Feel special." Silver chuckled.

"Thanks I guess...?" Tidus squeaked.

"Cool." Vanitas remarked.

"Moving on, hey Mansex. Guess what?" Silver poked Xemnas.

Xemnas turned, looking irritated.

"What?" He growled.

"YOU ARE A POTATO NOW!"

Suddenly, potatoes and pineapples.

There now was two potatoes with faces drawn on them as it started raining pineapples.

"Hey! It's Tato from the WIP known as The Wizard Of Zoz!" Muchina exclaimed.

The first potato had a happy derp face drawn on with sharpie.

"Woof." Tato derped around.

The other potato had Xemnas's face drawn onto it and two carrots sticking out of its sides like his lightsabers.

"HOW DARE Y-"

XemTato was promptly splattered by a pineapple.

And so Tato rose to become the lone potato god and it was all happiness and joy and rainbows as he road off into the sunset on his slowmo horse whilst singing about how big of a fan he is of ceilings.

Yeah, something like that.

Everyone else had a WHAT EVEN face as Pineapples continued to fall from the sky.

"... Did that potato just ride of into the sunset on a slow motion horse?" Ventus asked.

"Yes. Yes he did." Muchina proclaimed.

"It was so... BEAUTIFUL." Marxula squealed.

-crickets-

"Do you mind?" Marxula looked over at Andre who was playing a decapitated cricket leg like a violin in the corner.

"You people have not taste in music." Andre stuck out his tongue.

"Playing violin on a decapitated cricket leg isn't music." Muchina returned the favor, sticking out her tongue.

"IT IS NOW!" He pointed the leg at her.

"Waaaait... Oh god, DID YOU KILL JIMINY CRICKET?!" Muchina screeched, shaking Andre by the shoulders.

"He stole my juice box!" He flailed.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Muchina yelled.

And meanwhile everyone else was watching this little exchange whilst eating popcorn.

"... Okay, moving on, Baldynort, why must you exist and ruin the lives of my favorite trio?!" Silver asked.

Muchina stopped yelling at Andre and glared at Xeanort.

"He's just a Rapidassh." She crossed her arms.

"... What?" Sora and Kairi asked at the same time.

"You'll understand when you're older, kiddies." She patted them on the head.

"O... Kay...?" They still looked confused.

"Moving on, cool name, Raven." Silver continued.

Said person was sitting upside down on the couch next to Vanitas and AntiSora.

"Thanks. My parents thought so to." She flopped onto the floor.

"Yeah, Raven is her real first name, so yeah." Muchina pointed to her.

"I is Sloth." Raven flailed.

"Well that's everything... Update soon!" Silver exclaimed, leaving via corridor of darkness.

"Sorry this took way to long! I always have huge gaps because school or other stories. Since its summer, I should be able to update more often." Muchina pouted.

Then she took out the next piece of mail.

"This one's from Mysteryreader6626!" She smiled, opening the letter.

"Haha, so random! But please, less OCs, it is annoying! Sorry if you take that to offense." She read.

She then blinked, looking over at her coauthors.

"Uhm... Last time I checked I was real... Just ask my friend Megan!" Damian raised his hands in defense.

"Are you sure 'friend' is the right word?" Andre elbowed Damian whilst doing an excessive amount of winking.

Damian looked over, face turning the shade of a baboon's butt.

"S-Shaddup!" Damian cried.

"I think they're just annoyed about the huge amount of us. I'll just go and watch me some Hetalia." Kourtney walked off.

"Alright, have fun!" Muchina called as Kourtney poofed away.

"Alrighty, first one's for Kairi." Muchina started.

Kairi sat up in her seat, looking up at the mildly insane Ginger.

"Dress up like either Sora or Roxy-Roo." Muchina read.

Kairi blinked for a second.

"... S-Sora I guess..." She squeaked.

"Merry freaking Christmas." Andre tossed Sora Cosplay at her.

Kairi eyed it for a second before pulling the large outfit over her own, most of the clothes way oversized.

"Congrats Sora, this dare just made SoKai Cannon." Damian grinned.

"W-What? Sora turned bright red.

"IT'S REAL!" Raven yelled in a 'Rocket Racoon' voice.

"IT'S CANNON!" Andre chimed in.

"OHOHOHO THAT SLAPS ME ON DA KNEE!"

Everyone turned with 'WTH' faced towards the sound.

Leaxeus was sitting there with a plunger on his head.

"... What the flipping hell, Mun!" Xigbar cried.

Then he covered his mouth.

"Uh oh... OUR STUPIDITY IS CONTAGIOUS!" Andre panicked.

"I'M GOING TO ORDER PIZZA!" Xaldin ran off.

Then all the organization members above the number X started dancing around in a floppy manner.

"YATATATATAAAA! YATATATATAAA-"

Then it started raining SandVitches.

"... I'm sick of this crap. Go home go t' bed." Andre flipped a table and sulked off.

"... He'll be back... Eventually..." Muchina sighed.

"Alright, next one. Roxy-Roo, would you rather live in a place where you can get Sea salt ice cream everyday, or live in Final Fantasy?" Muchina asked the bored-looking Nobody who was draped out on the floor, counting how many times we got off topic.

**(It's been like ten times, but who's counting?)**

"Who are you calling Roxy-Roo?" Roxas narrowed his eyes, looking over at the insane redhead.

"Abraham Lincoln."

**(And now that's 11.)**

-crickets-

"Anyway, what's your answer?" Muchina poked Roxas with a carrot.

"What's Final Fantas-"

Before he could finish, he was promptly dragged off by Squall and Tidus.

"HE CHOSES ICE CREAM!" Tidus yelled.

"... Okay then, moving on." Muchina looked back to the list.

"Riku, pretend you are in love with the floor for 20 minutes wherever you go." Muchina read aloud.

Riku gave her a 'Are you firetrucking kidding me?!' Look.

Muchina pointed to Rodger.

He currently didn't look very threatening, as he had flopped into his back and Xion was petting his stomach while smiling softly.

"Yeah, no." He glared at Muchina.

An army of Mogeko's carrying bazooka's appeared behind Muchina.

"Oh my god I like love this floor! It's like, totally like an art form!" Riku nervously blurted, dropping and kissing the floor.

"That's what I thought. All right minions I stole from Mogeko Castle, go and stuff yourselves into a prosciutto coma until I need your terrifying numbers again." Muchina pointed to the army.

They all ran off screaming something about 'prosciutto'.

"I like can't even explain it!" Riku continued.

And everyone then started to die of laughter.

"Oh my god... Stahp... My stomach..." Yuffie wheezed between chortles.

"Riku...I just can't even..." Sora snickered.

"Welcome to the no shame club. We have churro's." Andre popped up behind Riku wearing a sombrero with several churro's sticking out of his hat.

"Seriously dude, are you Mexican or something?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm New Mexican. So I'm like José Jalapeño except fresher." Andre hit him on the nose with a churro.

"Alright, quit it goofball. Stop offending people." Muchina laughed, pushing down the front of his sombrero, making it fall over his eyes.

"You're no fun." Andre grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Alright, next one is-" Muchina quickly cut off her sentence, looking at the next dare.

"The floor is like, so great, like, yeah." Riku continued.

"I shall now use my magical Author powers to Avatar this dare." Muchina then sent the dare to the certain participant.

Vanitas blinked, then promptly walked over to Rodger and stuck his head into his mouth.

"Kill me please."

"Fine, you want the penalty, you can set an example." Muchina crossed her arms.

**The author of this fanfic has decided to sensor the grotesque imagery of a person being shred to pieces. We apologize for the inconvenience. **

Rodger sat back down, a shred of Vanitas's armor hanging from his jaw.

All the other occupants of the room looked mortified beyond repair.

Muchina looked back down at the dare.

"The dare was for Vanitas to Act like a stuck up, clingy, and girly girl for one day. He refused and then got completely and violently disemboweled and dismembered by Rodger. There's a lesson not to disobey the dares, Kiddies." Muchina read in a bored tone.

Vani looked absolutely mortified, sinking back into his suit.

Ventus was now rocking back and forth in the corner whilst sucking his thumb.

"THIS FLOOR IS LIKE, SO AMAZING!" Riku continued.

"Moving on, Ven-Ven, who do you think is the most sane in the whole gang besides your friends?" Muchina read.

"... Well I would say a tie between Naminé and Zexion." He responded.

Naminé smiled at him and Zexion was too busy reading to notice.

"The floor is so- Has it been twenty minutes yet?" Riku grumbled.

"Yep." Damian nodded, chugging a canister of Nuttella.

Riku then did a victory dance.

"Alright. Xion, Try to swim in a lake of melted chocolate." Muchina read.

Xion looked over with a O.o face.

"...Huh?"

Muchina snapped her fingers, and suddenly Xion was waist deep in a small chocolate lake.

Andre dipped one of his churro's in the lake, walking off and chomping on it.

Xion struggled, trying to move through the melted sugary goodness.

She slowly started to make progress, Her arms getting covered in chocolate.

"STROKE! STROKE! STROKE!" Damian yelled as Xion swam through the chocolate.

The chocolate started hardening, and Xion got stuck.

"One sec." Muchina snapped her fingers and the lake vanished, and Xion was standing there, dripping with melted chocolate.

"Oh jeez... Now I'm all sticky with chocolate..." Xion muttered her complaint.

"I can lick it off if you want." Marxula loomed behind her.

Muchina smacked Marxula in the face with a rolled up newspaper.

"Bad Marly. No attempting to rhape my favorite character." Muchina continued to assault the flowery gay man with the newspaper.

"I bet she wouldn't mind if Roxas did that." Raven grinned.

The two turned bright red, Roxas running at Raven with his Keyblades.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He growled.

Raven whipped out her pipe and smacked him in the side of the head with it.

Roxas teetered backwards, falling onto his own Keyblade.

"That's what I thought, porcupine." Raven glared at him.

"...Kill me..." Roxas groaned.

"I got ya covered 'Shi." Demyx grinned, playing his sitar.

One of his water clones appeared and glomped Xion, covering her in water and washing off the chocolate.

"Thanks Demyx." Xion smiled, squeezing some water out of her cloak.

"Anyway, moving on, Terra, Go to visit King Mickey, and the moment he says hi, act like a hyper girl and run all over the castle and spook everyone out." Muchina read.

Terra looked over at her like she was crazy.

"Do eeet..." Raven whispered creepily into Terra's ear.

"PERSONAL SPACE!" Terra spun around, quickly backing up.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Terra vanished.

"I shall give him the mindset of Selphie so this works." Muchina grinned.

Aqua and Ventus looked horrified.

Meanwhile at Mickey's castle...

"WHAAAUUCK! WHAT HAPPENED TO TERRA?!" Donald screamed, running from the blur of tan and grey.

"No idea, Hyuk."

"That's not good, Hahuh."

"I'M A PRETTY FAIRY PRINCESS!"

Terra was running around with his pants on his head.

All the occupants of Disney castle were looking at him, horrified.

"Okay, that's enough Hyper Terra Time." Muchina snapped her fingers and he reappeared in the room.

"...Why do I have pants on my head?" Terra looked confused.

And then his two elemental companions broke down laughing.

"Heart boxers? Really?!" Aqua cracked up, falling onto her back.

"..." Terra went over to the corner of shame.

"Alright, moving on." Muchina looked back down at the list.

"Sora, do you find it weird that a lot of people have been occupying your heart for three subgames?" She asked.

"Not really. I'm connected to a lot of people. My friends are my power!" Sora yelled, banging his fist to his chest.

Then confetti happened.

"Well done, you just quoted yourself." Andre slow clapped.

"Oh shuddit. Next one. Naminé, draw the your favorite guy in the room." Muchina read.

"M-My favorite guy in the room..?" Naminé stuttered.

"Yep. Give it a whirl Nammie." Muchina nodded, patting the blonde on the head.

"O-Okay..." She puffed out her cheeks, opening her sketchbook and starting to draw.

A few minutes later, she turned her sketchbook to show a drawing of her and Repliku, a red tint to her cheeks.

Everyone looked over to him to see he was smiling at Naminé from his corner.

"You're my favorite girl here as well, Naminé." He smiled.

"N'aaaaw..." Raven remarked.

"Moving on, Aqua, go to the mall and throw your keyblade at a random person, then pick it up and chase the person all over the mall until he/she calls the police." Muchina read aloud.

"What?! But that's a misuse of my weapon and a disgrace to my title of Keyblade Master." Aqua refused, crossing her arms.

"Would you rather I duct tape you and Terra to a bed or do this dare?" Andre grinned, pulling out his duct tape.

"Wait, WHAT?!" The two mentioned turned bright red.

"You heard me." Andre grinned, waving the ductape in their faces.

"A-ALRIGHT! I'll do it..." Aqua sulked.

"Done." Muchina snapped her fingers and Aqua was teleported to the mall.

She looked around.

Her eyes finally landed on two almost identical blonds frolicking about.

She summoned her keyblade armor and Rainfall before throwing it at the two.

It smacked the girl in the back of the head, making the blonde lose her balance, flapping her arms before she fell over.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR LEN?!" The girl turned, glaring at the boy.

"What was what for, Rin?" 'Len' asked meekly.

Aqua walked over and picked up her Keyblade while the two were busy fighting and bonked the boy on the head.

He turned, eyes wide.

"AAAAH! IT'S MEGATRON!" Len ran off, flailing his arms in a terrified manner.

'Rin' turned to see Aqua start chasing him on her Keyblade Ridder.

"SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEEE!" Len screamed, his voice cracking in the manliest way imaginable...

Micky Mouse pitch.

She continued to pursue the little derp as he kept running.

Len started throwing random banana's at her, knocking her off her rider and to the ground.

She reappeared next to Terra, still lying flat on the ground.

"You faiiiiled..." Andre pulled out his ductape.

Aqua quickly sprang to her feet, deactivating he armor and running off.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPER!" She yelled.

"Aw... B-But ships..." Andre sulked in the Emo corner.

"Oh calm down ya nut. It's fine." Muchina pat his head.

She then read the last little side note.

"Okay, I think that is the whole Kingdom Hearts gang! I won't to the others because. A: I haven't watched/played Final Fantasy yet. B: I don't know what to write for them... And that's the last one from Mysteryreader6626." Muchina read.

"Now, onto the next one." Muchina fished through the bag to find the remaining list.

"Chu-Baka decided to do another one!" Muchina grinned as she inspected the letter.

"Alright, Raven, You seem funny. Come up with nicknames for the Organization members." Muchina read aloud.

Raven grinned, walking up to Xemnas.

"This is Star Wars rip off." Raven gestured to his weapons before moving on to Xigbar.

"Long Jong Jack***." She continued on to Xaldin, leaving an angry Xigbar behind her.

"Mutton chops." She walked over to Vexen, thinking for a minute.

"Mad Scientist." She turned on her heels over to Leaxeus.

"... What's his face." She quickly turned, avoiding any farther conversation, onto Zexion.

"Bookworm." She turned to Saix.

"Mr. Grumpybutt." She snickered, walking away from a now fuming Saix, onto his old friend, Axel.

"Knuckles." She turned to Demyx.

"Guitar Hero." She moved onto Luxord.

"Pokerface." She looked over at Marxulaand Larxene.

"GayMan and Anger Management." She pointed to the pink haired 'man' and sparky lady.

Then Muchina had to summon a cage around Larxene to keep her from murderficating everyone in the eyes.

She then looked over at the two youngest members.

"... RokuShi."

-crickets-

"... Wha...?" The two looked confused.

"IT'S REAAAAL!" Muchina yelled in a Rocket Racoon fashion.

"IT'S CANNOOOON!" Andre flailed about.

"Anywho, onto the next dare! Larxene, You have to act nice the entire chapter!" Muchina read.

"HECK NO!" Laxene screamed in her face.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Rodger got up.

***Larxene screaming in the background***

**The Author apologizes for the inconvenience. Please insert another quarter.**

Rodger sat back down, one of Larxene's hair spikes hanging from his mouth.

And once again, everyone looked mortified except Raven and Muchina.

"Moving on, Gayman, Do anything you want to Xion and Kairi for ten minutes with Sora and Roxas bound. See how angry they get." Muchina read.

"Please no! He already did things to me in the Organization!" Xion clung to her leg, whimpering.

"Alright, Xion is safe. I can't say no to that face." Muchina pat Xion on the head.

"We have the same face you know." Kairi glared at her.

"Eh, Xion's just more adorable than you. Deal with it." Muchina put on shades.

"Oh, just one will do!" Marxula grinned.

"Hey, why don't we have Sora and Marly switch bodies for this dare?"

Andre grinned.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Kairi yelled in protest.

"And BODYSWAP!" Muchina snapped her fingers and Sora'a eyes turned a salmon color while Marly's turned blue.

Muchina snapped her fingers again and 'Marly' was tied to a chair.

"Alright, now pretend to be Sora and try to flirt with Kairi." Muchina whispered to 'Sora'.

**A/N: WARNING; PERVY MARXULA INBOUND!**

"Alright. HEAR MY IMPRESSION!"

'Sora' turned to Kairi.

"Before Sora met you he was dry and alone-"

"There's lotion for that." Andre popped up in the background.

"But when he met you he became a wet sponge. He became wet for you." 'Sora' grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"SHUP UP MARXULA!" 'Marly' growled.

"Wait, are you suggesting I arouse Sora..?" Kairi turned red.

"Absolutely!" He grinned.

"That's messed up, Sora and her are like 15-ish." Damian shuddered.

"It always happens when you're around him, Kairi." 'Sora' grinned, poking her chest.

"I-I am fifteen!" Kairi turned a deeper red, turning around and covering her chest.

"You still arouse him, Kairi." 'Sora' hugged her from behind, one hand on her waist and the other on her chest.

And meanwhile Andre and Raven were laughing their heads off.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Sora and Marxula switched eye colors.

Sora turned bright red, quickly letting go of Kairi.

"S-Sorry..." He stuttered.

Kairi went and sat in the corner marked 'FFF. For Firetruck Faces'.

"Anywho, here's Another one for Marxula, Say a bunch of Pewdiepie and Poland quotes while cosplaying as them." Muchina read.

Marxula grinned, putting on a boa and tiara.

"It's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOUS!" He threw glitter at everyone.

"IT BURNS!" Raven hid under the couch.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW MAKING OUT WITH DUCKS IS ILLEGAL?!" He demanded, hugging a Chibi Donald.

"Like, I am so fabulous! Latvia's rear is like, so fine, like yeah." Marxula was now wearing a dress.

"Completely acurrate out of ten. Would Neko again." Andre gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, moving on, Sora, you need to run." Muchina looked over at the brunet.

"Why?" Sora tilted his head.

A stampede of chickens appeared.

"THE CHICKENS ARE COMING!" Muchina yelled as the chickens ran around.

"QUICK! SICK RODGER ON THE CHICKENS!" Damian screamed as he was toppled by a dozen chickens.

"SICK 'EM ON A CHICKEN AND WATCH THEM FEATHERS FLY!" Andre yelled.

"Rodger. Din din." Muchina pointed towards the chickens.

Rodger sprang to his feet, bearing his teeth.

**WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU THIS IMPOOTIANT NEWZ UPDERT. **

**It's partially cloudy with a DOUBLE RAINBOW! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

**That is all. **

Rodger had several feathers sticking out of his mouth.

He curled up and started snoring.

"Aw, someone's had a full day of mauling, haven't they?" Muchina pet his head, talking to the canine like it was a puppy.

Everyone looked absolutely mortified.

"What? He prefers live meat." Muchina stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"... You need professional help if you find that thing cute." Riku commented.

Muchina summoned her army of Mogeko's who were currently fighting over prosciutto, potato chips, and Minestrone.

**"GIVE ME MY PROSCIUTTO!"**

**"NO PROSCIUTTO NO LIFE!"**

**"POTATO CHIPS SO MOGE!"**

**"MINESTRONE IS THE BLOOD OF GOD!"**

**"PROSCIUTTO MAKES MOGE-TAN HAPPY!"**

**"NOTHING SHALL INTERRUPT OUR MEAL!"**

**"ESPECIALLY NOT PHONE CALLS!"**

Everyone had a O.o face as they watched the Mogeko's eat their food more ravenously than Rodger himself.

Muchina snapped her fingers and the disturbing image vanished.

"... I'm just gonna pretend that never happened." Muchina shuddered.

Ventus was now hugging Terra's leg, looking terrified.

"Aw, don't be scared Ven-Ven. The creepy half-drawn Pikachu's are gone." Terra pat his head.

"Anyway, moving on, Axel, WHAT IS THE SECRET TO YOUR FABULOUS HAIR?!" Muchina screamed in his face.

"Four words. Hair gel and magic." Axel grinned.

"Hm. Makes perfect sense." Muchina nodded seriously.

Suddenly Riku was crushed fifty Kawaii cats that randomly fell from the sky.

"...WE'RE BEING INVADED BY THE GREEK ARMADA! TAKE COVER!" Andre dived into the vacant barrel next to Damian's.

"...You two are just sad." Raven groaned.

"Moving on, Yuffie and Kairi, Do the DA DA DA song." Muchina read.

"...Huh?" The two looked confused.

Muchina snapped her fingers and the two were suddenly higher than kites.

"Da da daaa..." The two flailed around in a derpy manner.

"Okay enough of that." Muchina snapped her fingers, and the two were back down to earth again.

"...Wha..."

"I got that on video. Ima post it on the Interwebz. I SMELL VIRAL!" Andre jumped from his barrel.

"Have fun with that. Alright, next..."

Muchina walked over to Terra and whispered his dare to him.

He turned bright red.

"N-NO WAY IN THE NAME OF LIGHT AM I DOING THAT!" Terra stammered.

Muchina pointed over to Rodger.

He wasn't intimidating in the slightest as he had Tide and Vani** (Almost forgot those two, didn't ya?)** ridding around on him with his tongue flapping in the wind.

"... That's still a no." He glared at Muchina.

Muchina snapped her fingers and her army of Mogeko's reappeared.

"...Those are just Pikachu's without line art." Terra shrugged.

"Hm... You give me no other choice..." Muchina snapped her fingers and the Mogeko's were replaced by what appeared to be a blonde with Mogeko ears, charcoal eyes, and was wearing a red and black vest suit.

"OH GOD NO!" Damian and Andre screamed, hugging each other and quaking in fear inside their barrel.

"What's so scary about a Neko?" Terra tilted his head.

"Terra. Meet Moge-Ko." Muchina crossed her arms, eying the Neko warily.

"Isn't that the same as those others?" Ventus tilted his head.

"No, it's Moge-Ko!" 'Moge-Ko' grinned.

"... Should I be scared of you...?" Terra raise an eyebrow.

Moge-Ko's eyes turned red as she pulled out a chainsaw.

"Yep!"

_Ten minutes later..._

"OKAY I'LL DO THE DARE!" Terra screamed as Moge-Ko chased him around the room with a chainsaw while yelling insane remarks.

Muchina snapped her fingers and the crazy lady vanished.

Terra took a deep breath and walked up to Aqua.

"S-Somebody g-get me a gl-glass b-because I j-just found a t-tall drink o-of w-water..." Terra stammered, bright red.

Aqua turned red as well, rubbing the back of her neck in an awkward manner.

"Was that REALLY the reason you had to summon that THING?!" Andre demanded.

"A-Yep." Muchina grinned.

"Jesus Terra, PUT ON YOUR MAN PANTS!" Andre ranted.

"Maybe Man shorts, I'll settle for man shorts." Damian added.

"Man thong?" Marxula popped up.

"HELL NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Okay, Xemnas, Go by Mansex the rest of the Ch- Oh yeah, he's dead for the chapter." Muchina shrugged.

"Is Xem-Xem coming back?" Demyx asked, flopped over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, next chappie. Anyone who dies will stay dead that chapter, so yeah..." Muchina explained.

"Anyway, Master Baldynort, Wear a rainbow Afro and sing 'Afro circus'." Muchina read.

Xeanort poofed over, grabbing Muchina by the neck.

"How dare you address me by that name." Xeanort snarled.

"SUPER SMEXY K.O FACE KICK OF DESTINYYYYY!" Andre screamed as he Sparta kicked Xeanort in the face.

Xeanort let of of Muchina, turning to glare at him.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Xeanort was trapped in a cage.

"Jesus... Two words... Anger.. Management..." Muchina panted between gasps for air.

"Welp, Baldynort over here is more dangerous than Selphie when she's had coffee." Andre remarked.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Xemnas lashed at them through the bars.

"...I think we'll just leave him in there for awhile..." Damian suggest from his hiding spot inside an empty barrel.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

"Next up, AntiSora, You seem bored." Muchina handed him a 3DS with Dream Drop Distance on it.

"Have fun." Muchina pat him on the head.

AntiSora grinned, flopping down and starting to play.

"Alrighty, Demyx, Host your own little concert for everyone." Muchina read.

_Ten minutes later..._

A stage was set and Demyx was standing up there with his Sitar.

"DANCE WATER DAAAAANCE!"

_Another ten minutes later..._

"That sucked." Xigbar complained.

"Oh shut up will you, Long John Jack***?" Raven poked him.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts if you call me that one more time-"

"Okay moving along, Naminé, you must REUNITE WITH YOUR TWIN VIOLA. All caps." Muchina read.

"Wh-"

Muchina snapped her fingers and said Witches House character appeared.

"...I don't see the resemblance." Andre pointed out.

"Neither do I. Moving on, Tidus, you must smack yourself in the head with a pixie stick until Selphie tries to kill you for it." Muchina read.

"Wait wh-"

A Pixy Stix appeared in his hand, and about two milliseconds later the hyperactive Squirrel glomped him.

"Have fun with that. Xigbar and Squall, Sing The Pudding song." Muchina read.

The two simply shrugged as Squall gained a Ukulele.

"What makes ya have a good day?" Squall sang.

"Pudding." Xigbar groaned.

"If I don't have it I will go cray!" Sang Xela.

"Pudding." Xigbar muttered.

"Chocolate wonderfulness." Sang Squall.

"Puddin'..." Xigbar repeated.

"Vanilla and banana twist." Sang Leon.

"I am so over this..." Xigbar complained.

Squall handed his ukulele to Xigbar and started to rap.

"Rock that pudding yeah rock it rock it! Putting all my pudding in my pocket pocket!

Walk it!

Yeah walk the pudding!

There's nothing else that rhymes with Pudding...

Mowin' the lawn!" Rapped Squall. "With my pudding." Xigbar frowned.

"Watchin' Mulan!" Rapped Squall.

"With my pudding..." Xigbar grumbled.

"Gettin' the mail!"

"With my pudding..."

"Skateboard fail!"

"With my pudding..." Xigbar handed Squall his ukelele.

"What makes y-"

"Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts, SHUT UP!" Ansem Seeker Of Darkness threw a pineapple at him.

Squall fell backwards, limp.

"Thanks Superior's Heartless." Xigbar grinned.

"Onto Luxord, you must Conduct a symphony using a mozzarella stick." Muchina read.

Luxord suddenly had a mozzarella stick in his hands and a band in front of him.

Luxord than began to conduct 'Passion' with his mozzarella stick.

At the very end, one of the band members in front bit off the end of it when he pointed at their section.

"Well, that could've been worse." Muchina shrugs.

"... I'll just skip the next two because Xigbar can't Airbend and Xemnas-"

"Mansex done be dead. D-E-D dead." Andre interrupted her.

"Lexaeus, no one really knows anything about you, so... Go have some cake." Muchina read.

"EAT CAKE WHATS YOUR FACE!" Raven yelled as she started throwing cakes at Lexaeus.

He just looked unamused.

"Alright, Ansem's, Who is the TRUE Ansem here?" Muchina questioned.

"I AM ANSEM!" Ansem Seeker Of Darkness yelled.

"I'M Ansem." TerraNort growls.

"I WAS ANSEM FIRST!" Apprentice Xeanort screeched.

"I'm the real Ansem." Ansem The Wise pointed out.

"Ladies, ladies, you're all pretty. Would you shut up now?" Raven groaned.

The Ansem's went silent.

"AND FINALLY, Watch Kairi's debut in Dead Fantasy!" Muchina read dramatically as a large monitor appeared.

"WOOH GO KAIRI!" Yuffie whooped.

"Holy crap, them moves dou!" Andre whooped.

"U-Uh, Kairi why are you unzipping your minidress..?" Sora looked nervous.

"Woah, is that me?" Naminé eyed the screen curiously.

"Holy crap, who knew Naminé could be so epic?!" Andre grinned.

"SHE STOLE MY GUNS!" Xigbar pouted.

"Anyway, your comments Kairi?" Muchina poked a dumbfounded Kairi in between the eyes.

"...Where can I learn to do that?" Kairi marveled.

"Probably in Kingdom Hearts III." Muchina pat her head.

"...Huh?" She looked confused.

"Anyway, that's all for this long-waited addition of-"

"KINGDOM!" Andre yelled.

"HEARTS!" Damian chimed in.

"TRUTH!" Raven screamed.

"OR!" Muchina joined in.

**"DARE!"** Everyone yelled in unison.


	4. THE BEST SONGS

_**"SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT!" **_

A co-op of Epic Battle Fantasy 4 had been started, the cast all cosplaying as the characters.

Kairi was Natalie the Mage, Sora was Matt the swordsman, Yuffie was Anna the Archer, and Axel was Lance the Gunner.

They were currently fighting the God Cats(actually it was just Naminé and Vanitas), and Sora was flopped over with swirly eyes.

"LIMIT BREAK! GUYS GET BACK, I'M GONNA NUKE IT!" Riku yelled.

"NO WAY I'M GONNA CAST FATHER OAK FIRST!" Yuffie yelled.

"Guys, my limit break does more damage." Kairi pointed out.

"Kill me please..." Sora groaned.

"No, you need to revive Sora!" Yuffie argued.

"Heads up." Vanitas hit his 'insta kill' button and all three were knocked off their feet by his ultima cannon.

"Game over." Vanitas grinned.

"Wow. This is exactly what happened when I tried to kill GodCat's Final form. Stupid ultima cannon..." Muchina grumbled as she snapped her fingers and everyone was back to normal.

"Ugh... I hate cats now..." Sora grumbled, sitting up.

"Meow?" NoLegs nudged Sora.

"Why is he still here?" Sora looked over at the limbless cat.

"Because NoLegs is awesome." Muchina hugged NoLegs.

"Meow." NoLegs nodded.

Just then, a white dog with a little jar around it's neck ran up to them.

"I thought we were out of summon points." Yuffie looked confused.

"Hey friendly healing dog from EBF4." Muchina pat it's head.

The dog pulled a couple rolled up papers from it's jar.

"Thanks buddy. You can go off to your game now." Muchina grinned, taking the letters.

The dog turned and scampered off.

"Alright, from **CakeEngland**, Sora and Riku, you have to do a cheerleading routine together." Muchina read.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Riku yelled.

"Can it ya hippie." Raven bonked him on the head with her pipe.

"Come on Riku, this could be fun!" Sora grinned, putting his hands behind his head in his trademark pose.

"GAAAAAAAAAY!" The same walrus yelled.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE SUSHI OUT OF YOU!" Riku summoned Way To Dawn.

"Fun fact: They don't make Walrus Sushi. They do have Dolphin and Whale, though. I don't like either. Dolphin tastes like its rotten and Whale tastes like rubber." Muchina explained.

"Oh can it Jap." Riku glared.

_**"OI! PRICK!"**_ Raven started to chase Riku with her pipe.

Muchina just sat there with a o.o face.

"Dude, not cool." Andre glared.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! JUST GET THIS CRAZY CHICK OFF ME!" Riku screamed.

Muchina snapped and Rodger dragged Raven away from him by her hoodie collar.

"Okay, now do the dare please." Muchina pet Rodger's head, sounding quieter than usual.

The two suddenly had Pom Pom's that were colored blue and silver like the Kingdom Hearts title.

The two boys started prancing around and doing cheers whilst waving their Pom Pom's.

"You don't wanna go to war! With the light!" The two chanted.

"Don't start no stuff, won't be no stuff!" Riku chanted.

"Okay, next dare, Roxas and Xion, you have to do the same." Muchina read quietly.

"There is no way I'm doing that!" Roxas refused.

"Aw, come on Roxas, it'll be fun!" Xion activated her puppy eyes whist hugging Roxas's arm.

"...Alright. "

The two magically obtained two pairs of black and silver Pom Pom's.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Go, go, go! Do it! Do it! Do it! Go, go go! Now stop! And let the protagonist do it!" Xion pointed to them all.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Go, go, go! Do it! Do it! Do it! Go, go go!" The Guardians of Light chanted.

"Now stop! And let the ANtagonist do it!" Roxas pointed to the Denizens of Darkness.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! GO, GO, GO! DO IT! DO IT! GO, GO, GO!" The Antagonist's boomed.

"Now stop!" Both Roxas and Xion called out.

"And that's the end." The two tossed their Pom Pom's behind them as they vanished.

_**"DARN IT I LOST THE GAME!"**_ Demyx pouted.

"DEMYX! NOW I'VE LOST THE GAME!" Axel flipped a table.

"What's the game?" Yuffie tilted we head.

"There are three rules,

Rule one, you are now playing the game.

Rule two, you must not think about the game. If you do you have lost the game.

Rule three, if you lose the game you must announce to everyone that you lost the game." Demyx explained.

"...That sounds stupid." Riku frowned.

"Hey, don't blame me, Luxord came up with it!" Demyx pouted.

"Okay, back on track. Anti-Sora and Ansem SOD, have a non-verbal debate about who is the better antagonist." Muchina read.

The two started doing angry hand gestures and soon AntiSora started choking him.

"Should we help him?" Mansex looked over to Young Xeanort.

"Nah, he's fine." Young Xeanort dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Moving on, Saix, are you a werewolf?" Muchina asked, dramatically shining a flashlight in her face.

"No." Saix replied plainly.

"...Well that was Anticlimactic." Muchina deflated.

"Aw, don't be sad. Here, hug Chester, you'll feel better." Demyx handed an adorable Shadow Heartless plushy.

"Nah, you can keep Chester." Muchina handed Demyx Chester.

"Okay!" Demyx grinned.

"Next two are only statements. **CakeEngland** says, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Saix, I love you please don't hate me." Muchina read.

"Why would I hate ya? That dare was fun!" Sora grinned.

"Well, I guess I don't hate you for that dare. I got hit with a pipe though." Riku shrugged.

"That's because you called Muchi a Jap." Raven bonked him on the head with her pipe again.

"Oh shut up." Riku sulked.

"Eh, the dare was fun. I don't hate you." Roxas was flopped down on the ground again.

Saix said nothing.

"Okay, next, Xion **CakeEngland **thinks you're an awesome character." Muchina read.

"Thank you. Lots of people hate me for some reason..." Xion frowned.

"They're just mad because you c*ckblock their Yaoi." Muchina pat her head.

"Either that or they think you're plotting something with the mystical Fridge And Freezer Goblin." Damian added, shoving spoonfuls of Nuttella into his mouth as usual.

"...What's Yaoi? And who's the Fridge And Freezer Goblin?" Xion tilted her head.

"Well, when two bros love each other very m-"

Muchina slapped her hand over Andre's mouth.

"Ex-Nay on the Aoi-Yay." Muchina glared at him.

Then the Fridge And Freezer Goblin appeared next to Demyx with a milk carton.

"Would you like some milk?" The Fridge And Freezer Goblin asked him.

"Sure!" Demyx took the milk carton and began to chug it.

"Now,_** TO THE KINGDOM!"**_ The Fridge And Freezer Goblin dived into the fridge.

"Okay, on that strange Note, that's all from **CakeEngland**!" Muchina exclaimed.

Just then, **Silverbird **poofs out of a dark corridor.

"Hello all the authors and fictional people...I am here to give you the list!" Silver snapped her fingers and the list appeared in her hands.

"I am sorry for scaring you Ven-Ven...In forgiveness-"

Ventus was poofed to candyland.

"Vani and Tidus, what did you think of your ghostly counterparts that were horrdenously murmured at a young age and stuffed into animatronic suits?" Silver asked the two.

"They were nice I guess...?" Tidus shrugged.

"They were awesome. They managed to tame that mutt and ride it. It ripped out my spleen..." Vanitas commented.

"Hey, Rodger was hungry. And Xion pet him because he likes nice people." Muchina pat the large dog on the head.

"Aqua and Terra, For the next 24 hours you are both locked into a closet, and you can only come out for a dare. And according to this, Aqua only has one. To the closet you two." Muchina ushered the two bright red Keyblade Weilders into the closet.

"Now, Mansex, Give us a short monologue as your short time as a potato." Silver read.

"It smelled of French fries and I was being stabbed by my own swords. Then I felt the excruciating pain of being smashed. Tato's a jerk. That is all." Mansex sulked.

"Alright, now, Sora, Play Five Nights at Freddy's... Lets see how long you last."

Muchina snapped her fingers and he was transported to the game room.

**_"THEY MOVE! WHY DO THEY MOVE?! OHMYGODCLOSETHEDOOR! BONNIE STOP MOVING! OH GOD CHICA'S GONE! WHY IS FREDDY STARING AT THE CAMERA?! AAAAAH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! 'ITS ME'?! MY GAME CRASHED!" _**

Sora's screams could be heard throughout the room.

He reappeared, looking mortified.

"... I lasted to two AM..." Sora whimpered before falling over.

"Shh, it's just a game Sora." Kairi hugged him.

"Next, Kairi, Xion and Namine,Kairi should cosplay and pretended to be Namine, name for the other two but Namine has to be Xion and Xion has to be Kairi...I wanna see how confused everyone is during the rest of the chapter." Muchina snapped her fingers and the three were switched around, 'Naminé' now standing next to Sora.

"Wait.. Who's who?" Everyone looked confused.

"I know how to figure it out." Muchina pulled out a feather and poked each one in the face with it.

'Kairi' sneezed like a kitten.

"That's Xion." Muchina pat 'Kairi's head.

"How'd you figure that out?" Andre furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because Xion is the most adorable thing since Mayu Suzemotto." Muchina pat her head again.

"...You really like Xion, don't you?" Andre asked.

"Yep!" Muchina grinned.

"Roxas, You cannot have sea salt ice cream... _**FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!"**_ Silver yelled dramtically.

"O...Kay...?" Roxas looked confused.

"Moving on, Ansems, You must battle to the death, the last one alive is the **_TRUE_** Ansem!"

And so all the like... Fifteen or so Ansem's starting battling to the death while Ansem the wise was just sitting there reading 'Kingdom Hearts Times' while the screams and explosions raged on.

ten minutes later Terranort was the only one left an he had Xemnas's blade stuck in his head, so he fell over dead.

**That rhymes.**

**I was a poet and I didn't know it!**

**Well it's been fun. **

**But now I'm done. **

**HOLY DIP AND CHIPS!**

**I CAN'T QUIT!**

**...**

**Lets just get back to the fic. **

"Ansem the Wise wins!" Muchina threw confetti everywhere.

"Young Xehanort, even though I have been insulting two of your futures selves a lot...Will you go on a date with me?" Silver looked hopeful.

"Eh, I don't care if you make fun of them. They're all old farts. And sure, why not?" Young Xeanort shrugged.

"Anyways, nice chapter Muchina! Update soon!" Silver vanished.

"I made sure this got up sooner rather than later this time. You're welcome!" Muchina grinned, pulling out and reading the final envelope.

"Okay, now here's some from Chu-B-" Muchina started.

**"DANCE BUBBLES DANCE!"** Demyx yelled as bubbles went everywhere.

_**"AAAAAH THEY'RE IN MY EYES!"**_Demyx swatted at them.

"As I was saying before I was _**RUDELY**_interrupted," Muchina paused to glare at Demyx.

"**Chu-Baka** sent some more. I used my psychic powers to do the first one already. Xion and Roxas, Has Vexen ever done a crazy experiment on you?" Muchina glanced at the two.

"Well there was that one time he made us switch bodies... And that other time he turned everyone into Nekos and used catnip to get us to do whatever he wanted us to. And that other time he took all of Roxas's DNA. And that other time he turned Xigbar into a liquid-" Roxas started listing off.

"How the heck did Xigbar get back?" Damian tilted his head.

"Don't know don't care. Must do again." Vexen shrugged.

"Okay, next one's just a comment. Andre,You so stole that line from Skydoesminecraft!" Muchina read.

"...Maybeeeeeee..." Andre grinned.

Next is for me, Muchina, How do you know your CoAuthors?" Muchina read.

"Well, I met Damian on my fith day at public school, I met Kourtney because she's his sister, I met Raven because I went to school wearing a Hetalia shirt and she started freaking out because she loves Hetalia, and I met Andre when he stopped his brother from bullying me." Muchina explained.

"Okay, Andre, What's with the churro's?" Muchina read.

"I like Churro's. _**DEAL WITH IT!**_" Andre put on his shades again.

"That's nice. Now, Everyone, What's the most retarded thing you've heard?" Muchina read.

"I would say 'You're a Jewish Natzi from Japan'." Muchina shrugged.

"My face accidentally walked into someone's fist." Andre derped around.

"Take pride in cleaning your toilet." Damian popped his head up from his barrel.

"Has anyone seen my Andilite's hoof?" Raven flopped onto the ground.

"They don't have earmuffs in the North Pole. There are only trees." Saix frowned.

"There once was a man who smelled like fish. His wife and kids hated him because he bathed in fish. But then one day he realized he actually WAS a fish." Tidus dramatically DUN DUN DUUUUN-Ed.

_**"WHO LIKE MINECRAAAFT?!"**_Ansem SOD flailed.

"Where'd he come from, where'd he'd go, where'd he come from Cotten eyed Joe, Bebeebapbo, get the heck back there right now, I don't have the patience for you, oh god, all my systems are failing." Xemnas sang.

"Instead of setting a default setting for Vocaloids, English or Japanese, LETS JUST MAKE THEN SAY MI LIKE A POKÉMON!" AntiSora yelled.

"If anything that comes from a tree is a vegetable, and coco beans come from a tree, that makes coco beans a tree, That means chocolate is Salad." Sora ginned.

"Okay that's enough, moving on, Xion- Err, 'Kairi', You have to be trapped in a room with Moge-Ko/the Mogeko Army until either Roxas or Muchina begs for you to get out." Muchina read.

"...Hell to the no." Roxas hugged 'Kairi' protectively.

"Yeah, that would lead to Xion dying, soooo... Screw that." Muchina then looked back down at the list.

Raven quickly grabbed the list from her.

"I think it would be best if I read this one. Muchina and Andre, Chu-Baka read Shigeki No Jinja. Are you two...? Please don't shoot him." Raven grinned.

"Nonononononono, _**NO!"**_ Muchina turned bright red, waving her hands frantically.

"Yeah, we're way more than just friends!" Andre grinned.

"See- Wait W-WHAT?!" Muchina's face was now the shade of her hair.

"Yeah, we're CoAuthors!" He grinned.

"You just got Matt-Ed." Raven grinned, handing her the list.

"Oh shut up." Muchina sulked, bright red.

"N-Next, Kairi- Uhm... Naminé has to sit in Sora's lap for the next ten dares." Muchina read.

"W-WHAT?!" The two were bright red.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Sora was sitting on a random love seat that appeared out of nowhere with 'Naminé' sitting in his lap.

"Now, stay like that for the next ten dares or I'll bring in Akimoto." Muchina put her hands on her hips.

"F-Fine..." The two looked away from each other, bright red.

"Next, Selphie and Ansem Seeker Of Darkness must sing The Best Song and Sora and Kai-... NAMINÉ, have to sing The Best Christmas Song while Riku is the backup dancer in a shirt bikini." Muchina read.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Riku screeched.

"This is the best song ever made in the world!" Selphie sang.

"This is the worst song ever made in the world." Ansem SOD sulked.

"Other songs are good, even some are really good,

But they're not the best song ever made in the world!" They both sang.

"Other songs have good beats and a lot of good singing,

And the music is so good not even scientist know what it is!"

"You can listen to it anywhere,

On a bike or on a different bike!"

"You can listen to it while you jog,

Or while you're running away from cars."

"This is the best song ever made in the world!"

"This is the worst song ever made in the world."

"Other songs are good, even some are really good,

But they're not the best song ever made in the world!"

"Other songs use instruments,

Like guitar or girl,

But they're not the best song ever made in the world!"

"If you like this song a lot say that you like it a lot, say that you like it a lot!"

"I hate it a lot." Ansem SOD growled.

"And if you like this song have a bowl of soup with me!" Selphie randomly summoned a bowl of soup.

"Oh boy that is good soup!

And if you think this song's the best, have another bowl of soup with me!" Selphie summoned another bowl of soup.

"That is also good soup!

If you haven't noticed by now, soup is my favorite food!

I also really like my watch but my favorite song is this song!"

"This is the best song ever made in the world!"

"This is the worst song ever made in the world."

"Other songs are good, even some are really good,

But they're not the best song ever made in the world!"

"Other songs make people dance like Beyonse and emineins,

But they're not the best song ever made in the world !"

"And if you like sandwiches, then this is the song for you!

Because like sandwiches this song is not made out of glass!"

"A glass sandwich wouldn't taste very good I wouldn't like it at all."

"My friend the mailman even likes this song!" Selphie gestured to Riku in his shirt bikini who was dancing to Ganum Style.

"There must be lots of mail delivered here 'cause he stands on this corner a lot..." Ansem SOD poked Riku.

"You can listen to it anytime

In the morning or with your arms!"

"You can listen to it at other times like at lunch."

"What are you gonna have for lunch?" Selphie asked.

"I was planning on having an Onigiri Roll. My dad's Onigiri Roll's are the best!" Muchina grinned.

"I'm gonna have two soups!" Selphie summoned two bowls of soup.

"Did I mention I like soup?

Oh yeah I did!

Hahaha, I tricked you!

I don't even like soup!

But you thought I did,

_**HAHAHAHAHA**_ oh boy!" Selphie grinned.

"I love tricking people into thinking I like soup!" Ansem SOD grinned.

"Ever since my whole family drowned its my favorite thing to do!" Selphie grinned, disturbing everyone.

"My friend also died when he was hit with a snake." Ansem SOD drowned on.

"This is the best song ever made in the world!"

"This is the worst song ever made in the world."

"Other songs are good, even some are really good,

But this is the best song, and now it's finished!" The two sang as confetti exploded everywhere.

"Okay, now, Sora and K-... Nammie sing the best Christmas song." Muchina read, snapping her fingers so Sora was in his Santa outfit and Kai- UGH, 'Naiminé' was wearing a pink Santa hat.

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!" Sora sang.

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!" 'Kairi' grinned.

"If you don't believe me, well you should believe me!" Sora flailed happily.

"'Cause this is the best Christmas song, so listen to it now!" The two sang.

"Christmas is my favorite Christmastime of the year!" 'Kairi' smiled.

"Bells are jingling and the angels are making Jesus!" Sora grinned.

"It's a silent night except for my neighbor's washing machine!" 'Kairi' frowned.

"It's very loud; that's why I'm wearing my second-favorite earmuffs!" Sora had somehow magically summoned ear muffs.

"Santa Claus is coming, so you better be naughty or nice!" 'Kairi' winked, shaking her finger in a 'You didn't say the magic word' fashion.

"He has a beard so you can't even see his neck!" Riku popped in, wearing a reindeer mask.

"He flies around with horses that have branches on their ears!" Sora pointed to Riku.

"'Cause there are no earmuffs in the North Pole; there are only trees!" Sora flailed again.

"He brings presents to the kids, but he doesn't wear mittens!" 'Kairi' held up her hands.

"Probably because they make his hands very itchy!" Sora popped up.

"Leave Santa milk and cookies so he can have a snac-" 'Kairi' continued.

"It'll be easy for him to pick them up 'cause he won't have mittens on his hands!" Sora interrupted again.

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!" Sora grinned his trademark smile.

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!" 'Kairi' smiled.

"Other Christmas songs don't even talk about Christmas stuff!" Sora pouted.

"But this is the best Christmas song, so keep listening to it now!" The two sang.

"Santa comes in from the chimney, so don't block it with a mattress!" 'Kairi' pointed to the random mattress.

"And if you don't have a chimney, make one out of a mattress!" Sora chimes in.

"Santa, what is the present you're gonna put in my tree this year?" 'Kairi' wondered.

"I hope it's not the shoes that I already have!" Sora pointed to his oversized shoes.

"I already have those shoes, so that's not a very good present!" Sora pouted.

"A better present would be to make my family still alive!" 'Kairi' frowned.

"Or a bicycle; that would be good, too! Also, can you move your beard? I want to see what your neck looks like!" Sora exclaimed.

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!"

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!"

"Mittens aren't even a super important thing,

But this is the best Christmas song, so keep listening to it now!"

"Everybody do the Christmas arms!" The two raised their arms.

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, arms, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, arms!" Everyone flailed their arms.

"Everybody do the Christmas face!" The two pointed to their faces.

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, face, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, face!" Everyone waggled their eyebrows and various other facial features.

"Everybody do the Christmas talking!" The two pointed at them

"A-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra, talking, ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra, talking!" Everyone mumbled.

"Everybody don't put mittens on!" The two held out their hands, sora tossing off his mittens.

"Why would I even want to put mittens on? It's summer!" Andre argued.

"No mittens, no mittens, no mittens, NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I tricked you to not putting mittens on!

Now your hands are cold; that was my Christmas trick!" Sora grinned.

"It's a hundred degrees outside." Muchina frowned.

"Another trick I like to do is I give people chocolate And I'd say 'Happy Easter,' and they'd say 'What? It's not even Easter!'" 'Kairi' grinned.

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!" Sora sang.

"This is the best Christmas song that ever existed!"

"Maybe Santa's neck is a different color or something,

But this is the best Christmas song, and now it's finished!" The two bowed at the same time, their hats falling off.

_"That was majestic..."_ Muchina wiped away a few stray tears as she looked back down at the list.

"Damian-Two things. One, who is this 'Megan'?" Muchina grinned at him.

_**"N-NO ONE!"**_Damian hid back in his barrel.

"He's his girlfriend from Illinois." Kourtney poofed in drinking a banana milkshake. Why banana? She's just cool like that.

"S-SHUT UP!" Damian yelled from his barrel.

"Damie's got a girlfriend~!" Andre teased.

"And two, have some Kidz Crack." Muchina snapped her fingers and Damian had a huge tube of Pixy Stix.

_**"...AHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Damian then proceeded to run around the room (and on the celling) at Selphie speed.

"WHY CHU-BAKA?! WHYYYY?!" Raven screeched.

"YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Andre ran around in circles.

"...Moving on, Saix, You lose your hands for the next three dares." Muchina snapped her hands and Saix's hands popped off and scurried away.

Saix deathglares Muchina as she looked back to the list.

"Everyone has to go by a nickname the rest of the chapter, but you can't pick it." Muchina read.

"I'll Just ignore the Ansem's, it'll be quicker." Muchina waved her hand dismissively.

"Baka-Chan!" Andre hugged Muchina from behind with Italy eyes.

'Baka-Chan' then chased Andre around the room with the Lolipop Chainsaw.

_**"GET BACK HERE YOU ANDREA!"**_ 'Baka-Chan' screeched.

"Don't you need to feed Rodger first?" Damian popped up from his barrel.

"Ohyea, thanks Otakuman,'gotta get him his Daily Dose Of Dingleberries." 'Baka-Chan' ran off.

_"...Daily Dose's Of Dingleberries?"_ Riku sweatdropped.

"Gotta get the three D's of nutrition." 'Andrea' lectured.

"Can I have my hands back? There's a certain gesture I'd like to share with you all." Saix growled.

"Okay, I'm baaaack! Aqua/Katara, you must _**APOLOGIZE TO LENNY-KINZ!"**_ 'Baka-Chan' poke said Bluenette.

"Fine..." 'Katara' sighed.

'Baka-Chan' snapped her fingers and Len Kagamei appeared, eating a banana.

"...What in the...?" Len looked around in confusion.

"I'm sorry for chasing you. It was a dare." 'Katara' apologized.

"Oh, okay..." Len frowned.

'Baka-Chan' snapped her fingers and he vanished.

"Everyone must Reenact a scene from the Wizard Of Zoz." 'Baka-Chan' snapped her fingers.

Naminé was in a bathroom sitting on a closed toilet with a tornado raging outside the window.

"We should be safe here, Tato." Naminé hugged the potato as it barked.

She then looked out the window to see toy cars and trees flying past the window along with Vanitas on a unicycle.

He then put on his armor, riding around on Ventus's Keyblade Ridder.

Then the scene switched to a toilet outside.

"...I don't think we're in Alabama anymore..." Naminé Marveled.

**_"AND SCENE!"_**

Everything returned to normal, Naminé now sitting on the couch.

"Okay Puppy, you get your hands back." 'Baka-Chan' snapped and he had his hands back.

_**"FINALLY!"**_

Puppy than shared a very rude hand gesture I will sensor to keep this PG.

_"...WELL THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER OF;" _

_"KINGDOM HEARTS!"_ The CoAuthors yelled.

_"TRUTH!"_ The Protagonists yelled.

**"OR!"** The Antagonists yelled.

_**"DARE!"**_ Everyone yelled.


	5. THE CRAZINESS CONTINUES!

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter, it was really rushed. **

All was quiet in the magical land of Otakuness as everyone played separate games of Betrayal At House On The Hill.

"Wait, I'm the evil?" Riku frowned.

"Alright, this Scenario is... The feast. Riku, read it." Muchina said, stone-faced.

"Okay..." Riku fumbled with the Traitors Tome.

"As you wander the corridors, you smell the aroma of a delicious banquet. You have been invited to a feast! As you try to guess the main course, your anticipation soon turns to fiendish delight. Human body parts scattered through the hallways, half-gnawed and overcooked, lead to a severed human head on a silver platter. Your friends in the Old House on the Hill have prepared your favorite meal...

You are a civilized canibal, and the freaks in the house are ready to help you prepare the next course: the victims you brought here yourself... WHAT THE H-"

_**"MUCHIIIIII~!"**_ Andre glomped said ginger while carrying the mail bag.

"MEEP!" Muchina struggled against Andre who seemed more hyper than ever.

_"TOO MUCH REDBULL! KINGDOM HEARTS III E3 TRAILER! TANGLE AND OLYMPUS IS CANNON NOW!"_ Andre ranted.

"I'm not as excited. IGN." Muchina sighed.

"Hey, well you can't spell ignorant without IGN." Damian popped out of his barrel.

"Poor HMK, though. I think they killed him." Raven frowned.

"Who's HMK?" Sora tilted his head.

"He's the Hectic X Keeper. I watch him all the time." Damian finally got out of his barrel.

"IGN man says I'm garbage..." Roxas sniffled.

"Shh, it's alright." Xion hugged him, patting his head in a comforting way.

"Oh, and you forgot **Kiseki** last time." Andre handed her the mail.

_**"...QDFSRBSWHG IM SO SORRY!"**_ Muchina panicked, pulling out the envelope.

She opened it only to find a potato inside of it.

"...Wha-"

Muchina was interrupted by the potato growling at her.

_**"AAAH TATO!"**_She tossed it on the ground.

Tato's happy derp face changed to a derpy RAAAAAGE face.

And then he exploded.

A winged, purple-haired nekogami appeared from the splattered remains of Tato.

"Hello! I am Kiseki! I like this fic. I dare Larxene to be genuinely nice to everybody, Even Axel and Marluxia." Kiseki grinned.

"WHAT?!" Larxene screeched.

Muchina pointed to Rodger who was curled up snoring with Chester sitting on his head.

"He isn't sc-"

"Rodger. Speak." Muchina ordered.

Rodger immediately stood up, got into a Bolt stance, and barked.

Larxene went sailing into the back wall.

"I also dare Larxene to be stuck in a tank full of jellyfish for the first half of the chapter." Kiseki grinned.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Larxene was trapped in a tank with a tiny jellyfish in it.

"Aw, I shall call him Squishy and he will be my Squishy." Larxene smiled.

Then a bunch of larger jellyfish appeared, chasing her around the tank.

_**"GODD**N EEEEEEEEEEET!"**_Larxene doggy-paddled in circles to escape them.

"Next, I dare Selphie to drink twenty gallons of extremely sugary soda. Then have Squall keep her restrained. If he fails, Rodger will spear him in the gut with his narwhal horn. Then I glomp somebody chosen by the wheel. Only if Squall fails." Kiseki grinned.

Selphie suddenly had a giant Monster Energy drink in her hands.

In two milliseconds the entire pop can was empty and Squall was somehow stuck to the celling as a blur ran around, knocking everyone off their feet and biting off Ansem SOD's ear.

"AAAAAH MY EAR!" Ansem SOD screamed.

"Are you enjoying that Ear? I hear its high in vitamin E." Andre grinned.

"Squall failed." Muchina snapped her fingers, Rodger somehow gaining a Narwals horn.

Rodger ran over to Squall and-

**GOREGOREGOREGOREGOREGOREGOREGOREGORE**

**_Have a nice day. _**

Squall was now dead in the corner.

Everyone looked traumatized as Muchina pet the now-hornless dog.

"Now for the wheel." Muchina snapped her fingers and the wheel appeared again.

The wheel began to spin, eventually landing on Ventus.

And then glomping happened.

"Oh, and I dare Muchina to

eat a Heartless." Kiseki got off a dazed and confused Ventus.

"...Okay. Raven, call in... The Chef." Muchina whispered as thunder dramatically boomed in the background.

"Kay." Raven snapped her fingers and a blonde girl with grey eyes in a chef outfit in a mini kitchen chopping up an Unversed appeared.

"What'cha need?" The Chef asked, chopping the head off the Unversed before dropping it into a boiling pot.

"Can you cook up a Heartless?" Raven tilted her head.

"Yeah. Cooked or raw?" The Chef dropped th rest of the Unversed into the pot.

"Either's fine. She eats raw fish all the time." Raven shrugged.

The Chef took out a shadow Heartless and chopped it up, making it into a Heartless Sammich.

"Thanks Chef." Raven snapped her fingers and the kitchen and chef vanished.

Muchina nommed on the Heartless Sammich.

"Tastes like chicken." Muchina shrugged.

"...She's eating my cousin..." AntiSora slumped.

"Peace." Kiseki poofed.

"Wait, they left another one."

Kiseki poofed back.

"I feel bad for Larxene. Have a female shiny Eevee." Said blonde obtained an Eeve, outside the tank now.

"On with the dares! I dare Zexion to hug me for more than a minute. Did I mention that I nearly broke someone's spine with a hug?" Kiseki hugged Zexion.

"...Can't... Breathe..." Zexion groaned.

"I dare Manse- I mean Xemnas, to have a tea party with Giratina. I'm so sorry." Kiseki pat his back as Giratina appeared.

"...NOPE!" Xemnas ran, jumping out the window.

"...Zexy-chan! Have a Xerneas, the Life Pokémon."

Zexion suddenly was sitting on the back of said Pokémon.

And so the Emo rode off into the sunset~

"Muchina, you are now a an anthropomorphized fox that can breathe fire. I'm pretty sure Axel approves. And have a Mew. Just cuz'." Kiseki poofed, a Mew appearing and Muchina becoming a fox.

"Oh my god I love Meeeeeeew!" Muchina huggles the Pokémanz.

_**"FIREFOX BAICH!"**_ Andre cheered.

"Okay, moving on-"

"I forgot, everybody dance to Po Pi Po by Hatsune Miku! Then Saïx dance to Caramelldansen. Free video cameras for everybody!" Kiseki grinned.

"Hell yeah, I love Hatsune Miku!" Muchina grinned.

_**"TO THE DISCO BOOGIE ROOM!"**_ Muchina snapped and everyone was in exactly that, a room with a giant dance floor, Strobelights, and a disco ball the size of a small meteoroid.

"Popipopipopipo!" The speakers blared.

"Popipopipopipo!" The dancers sang.

_"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Everyone ran around.

_**"SAIX; CARMELDESEN!"**_Muchina snapped her fingers and a spotlight lit up on Saix.

Saix then proceeded to try and do the worm, but the worm looked more like it was on a hook.

Suddenly, everyone was back to the normal room with video camera's.

"I'm going to put this to good use~" Marxula grinned.

"Muchina, Andre, Damian, Kourtney and Raven; you all get the plushie of your choice. Even any number of plushies of your choice." Kiseki smiled.

"I wanna Chibi Xion plushy!" Muchina grinned.

"I want a Neko Yuna plushy. Because GADDANG SHE BE CUTE!" Andre flailed.

"I wanna plush of Demyx 'Cause he's aweshome." Damian poked his head out of his barrel.

"I want A Colossal Titan plushy." Raven answered nonchalantly.

"...Why...?" Muchina raised an eyebrow.

"Because he's adorable." Raven grinned.

"...You think everything disturbing is cute." Muchina sighed.

"I do not!" Raven scoffed.

"What about the Servants from Amnesia?" Muchina asked.

"Adorable." Raven stuck out her tongue.

"Hypno?" Muchina questioned.

"Cute." Raven replied.

"The ISS?"

"Cute."

"Ao Oni?"

"Cute."

"Freddy Fazbear?"

"Cute."

"SpringTrap?"

"Cute."

"Those dolls from Ib?"

"I agree with Mary, they look cute." Raven crossed her arms.

"...You are one messed up person." Damian whimpered from his barrel.

_**"MAGICAL METAL PIPE OF PAI-"**_

"NO WANT! Damian ran away, his legs sticking out from the barrel.

"I would want a Piplup, Squirtle, or Mudkip plushy. I'm a sucker for cute starter water Pokémon." Kourtney grinned.

Suddenly everyone had said plushies.

"Yay!" They all cheered.

"Larxene, to apologize for putting you in a tank of jellyfish, have an unlimited ammo flamethrower for your troubles." Larxene suddenly had a flamethrower.

"Yay!" Larxene then proceeded to chase Marxula around the room.

"Roxas, Xion, you get free tickets for the local onsen. Or hot springs. Same difference. Peace." Kiseki and the two mentioned vanished.

"Alright, now, onto caleengland. They didn't like uppercase last chapter, so NO CAPS!" Muchina yelled in a 'NO CAPES' fasion.

"First off, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Anti-Sora, Ansem SOD, Saix, Xemnas, and all the authors, collaborate to make a parody of 'the 12 Days of Christmas." Muchina read.

"On the first day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed to me~"

"A Paopu fruit to share with Kair-"

**"THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Ansem SOD interrupted Sora.

-crickets-

"On the second day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"The Way To Dawn." Riku grumbled.

"I liked Sora's better, so-" Muchina started.

Ansem SOD summoned his Guardian.

**"...AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the third day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Three fake friends." Roxas glared at Ansem The Wise.

"The Way To Dawn." Riku sounded bored.

"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!" Everyone sang.

"On the fourth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Four Anti-Points." AntiSora grinned.

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the fifth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Our own hearts." Saix sang monotonously.

Wow that last word was long.

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!" Everyone sang.

"On the sixth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas rubbed his hands together.

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the sixth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Six Churro's!" Andre grinned.

"Completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the seventh day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Seven Pure lights!" Ansem SOD creeped up behind Kairi only to get a Kingdom Key to the face.

"Six Churro's!"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the eighth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Eight Nutella's!" Damian jumped out of his barrel.

"Seven Pure lights!"

"Six Churro's!"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the ninth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Nine metal pipes of pain!" Raven grinned, holding up a huge sack filled with pipes.

"Eight Nutella's!"

"Seven Pure lights!"

"Six Churro's!"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!" **Everyone sang.

"On the tenth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Ten Anime's to watch!" Muchina grinned, holding up ten Anime DVD boxes.

"Ooooh, Special A!" Andre marveled.

"Nine metal pipes of pain!"

"Eight Nutella's!"

"Seven Pure lights!"

"Six Churro's!"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the Eleventh day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Eleven SoKai Fics!" Kourtney held up her iPod, eleven Fanfiction tabs open.

"Ten Anime's to watch!"

"Nine metal pipes of pain!"

"Eight Nutella's!"

"Seven Pure lights!"

"Six Churro's!"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE SEVERED HEADS OF MY ENEMIES!"** Everyone sang.

"On the Twelfth day of Xmas Kingdom Hearts bestowed on me~"

"Twelve years of waiting!" All the CoAuthors sang.

"Eleven SoKai Fics!"

"Ten Anime's to watch!"

"Nine metal pipes of pain!"

"Eight Nutella's!"

"Seven Pure lights!"

"Six Churro's!"

"Completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Our own hearts."

"Four Anti-Points."

"Three fake friends."

"The Way To Dawn."

**"AND THE-"**

Muchina snapped and Ansem SOD was in a cage.

**_"And a Paopu fruit to be shared in Kingdom Hearts III!"_** Muchina sang, handing Sora said star fruit.

Sora turned bright red.

"You're welcome Sora." Muchina pat the brunet on the head.

"I just realized Kairi has parts Xion and Naminé's outfits. The white dress is Naminé's and the hood is Xion's." Andre observed.

"...Moving on, Riku, would you rather romantically hug Sora, Xemnas, or Ansem SOD?" Muchina read, a mischievous glint In her eyes.

"Uhm... Sora's the only one of those three I wouldn't kill on sight. But I never would in the first place, he has Kairi." Riku grinned at the end.

"O-Oh shut up..." Sora stuttered.

"You must now not only hug that person, but hug them for the rest of the chapter." Muchina read.

"WHAT?" Sora and Kairi screeched.

_**"HELL NO!"**_ Riku screamed.

"Alright then. PULL THE LEVER ANDRE!" Muchina pointed to Andre.

Andre pulled a lever and a trapdoor opened under him and Muchina.

_**"WRONG LEVEEEEEER!"**_ Muchina screamed as they fell.

Raven walked over and pulled the other lever, another trapdoor appearing under Riku.

"I REGRET EVERYTHING!" He screamed.

Muchina walked back in carrying a limp Andre over her shoulder, covered in bite marks and cuts, much of her clothing torn up here and there as well, Andre having the same treatment.

"Well, looks like that newly-added trapdoor to the Fangirl pit is working." Raven remarked.

"Yep. Fangirls are ferocious creatures." Muchina sighed, dropping Andre on the couch.

"THEFRENCHARECOMING!" Andre jerked awake.

"...Alright, next one is from 09. They dare Xion and Kairi to-" Muchina's eyes widened before she fell over motionless.

"Oh crap,_** AUTHOR DOWN! REPEAT, WE HAVE AN AUTHOR DOWN!"**_ Damian ran in circles.

"I'll get the defibrillator." Andre walked off and came back with said thingamabob.

"Clear." Andre defibrillated Muchina.

"KYAIKNOWKIKYOIAHS!" Muchina flailed.

"Yay she's alive!" Andre

"-Make out and they have to smile afterwords." Raven read.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Muchina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she flopped over again.

"SON OF A BISCIT!" Andre groaned, pulling back out the defibrillator.

_**"CLEAR!"**_Andre did so again.

"...Ugh, I just had the worst nightmare-"

She looked up to see Raven pushing Xion and Kairi together.

"..." Muchina ran out.

"...Uhm... Should we have a vote..?" Andre tilted his head.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure Muchina votes no, I vote no, Damian BETTER vote no, I know Andre votes yes, you firetrucking pervert, and Kourtney's vote doesn't matter because it's three against two. I'm sorry 09, we normally don't deny and dares, but Muchina died twice. We aren't doing it. If you want to see the possible Pairings here, check Muchina's Pairing list on Devianart." Raven sighed.

"Okay, moving on, Chu-Baka's back! First off, Xion and Roxas must reenact Xion's death, but Roxas must end up saying something better than 'Who will I have ice cream with'." Muchina read.

"...Fine...It's a painful subject, though." Roxas sighed.

"To make this more affective, I'm going to make it so Roxas really thinks she's dying." Muchina whispered to the camera.

Xion fell to the ground on her knees.

Roxas put a hand on his forehead as he stumbled towards her.

"Who are you... Again? It's weird... I feel like I'm forgetting something important..." He muttered.

Xion closed her eyes as her head drooped.

"You'll be... Better off now... Roxas..." She whispered before she fell to her side.

Roxas caught the girl in his arms.

"Did I... Do this to you...?" Asked Roxas.

"No... It was my choice... To go away now. Better that, than to do nothing... And let Xemnas have his way. I belong in Sora's heart... And now, I am going back... To be in it... Roxas... I need you... To do me a favor... All those hearts I captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free..." Xion whispered.

"Kingdom Hearts... Free them...?" Roxas looks like he's trying not to cry, obviously not happy to relive the moment.

"It's too late... For me to undo my mistakes... But you can't let Xemnas... Have Kingdom Hearts... You can't..." Xion whispers.

Muchina was currently in the corner with a box of tissues.

"Good bye Roxas... See you again... I'm glad... I got to meet you... And of course, Axel, too... You both are my best friends... Never Forget..."

Xion reached up, her hand resting On Roxas's cheek.

"...That's the truth..."

All the CoAuthors except Raven had joined Muchina in the Emo corner.

Roxas grabbed Shio's hand, holding it in place as she closed her eyes.

"No! Xion! Don't go! I... I... I don't know how I can live without you... If Axel doesn't care about our friendship anymore, and if you aren't around to smile for me... What is there I have left in the worlds?" Roxas whimpered.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Xion suddenly was ice cold.

"Don't fade away Shio! Wake up! Please hear me! Shio! SHIO!" Roxas cried in a broken voice.

"And scene." Muchina blew her nose, snapping again.

Xion opened her eyes and Roxas looked confused.

"Uhm... Why am I holding you in my arms...?" Roxas blushed slightly.

"...No reason... And I'm glad you think that..." Xion smiled.

"...I just said something embarrassing, didn't I?" Roxas shrunk down.

"No. You said something really sweet." Xion smiled sweetly.

"U-Uhm..." Roxas shrunk down more.

"Aww, I ship it like FedEx." Muchina grinned.

The two turned red.

"You two should bump heads! That's how babies are made!" Damian flailed.

The two turned even redder.

"Damian, that's only in Minecraft. If they wanted to do that, they'd have to *censored* *censored* *censored*." Andre grinned.

The two passed put from all the blood rushing to their heads.

"Moving on, Riku, you are now Cernial Captain Crunch aka Arron of Tableflip, a past traitor." Muchina snapped her fingers and a half-dead Riku was back wearing a black military uniform.

His eyes turned red.

"...I crunch many things in my day, including skulls~" Riku muttered creepily.

_**"...STRANGER DANGER!"**_ Sora ran away and into a wall.

"Next, Xion, YOU ARE NOW A KITTEN!" Muchina snapped her fingers and Xion was suddenly a black chibi kitten in Roxas's arms.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts she's so cute!" Roxas cradled the kitten in his arms.

Xion's face turned bright red, hiding her eyes with her paws.

"Agreed. Now, Naminé, Did you know Luxord tried to impersonate you and Xaldin impersonated Ollet?" Muchina asked.

"...No... That's... Odd." Naminé furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ah, I remembered that. We did an amazing job at thinking of girly things like ponies and *Censored*." Luxord grinned.

"...On that disturbing note, Ven-Ven, you must wear a Chibi panda costume the rest of the chapter." Muchina read, snapping her fingers, said panda costume appearing on Ventus.

"Yay!" Ventus cheered.

"...Too much... Adorableness... It weakens my Russian Curse powers..." Raven sunk down behind the couch.

"Moving on, Terra, HMK hates you. 'Nuff said." Muchina sighed.

"Why?" Terra frowned.

"Because he thinks your successor did a better job at being a protagoni-"

"I can already taste that beautiful Man Meat~" Riku grinned creepily.

"...Really? Man meat?" Andre sighed.

"It'll be the meat that I eat between my teeth~" Riku loomed behind him.

"...Please turn him back." Andre begged.

Muchina snapped her fingers and Riku was back to normal.

"...Eh?" Riku looked dazed and discombobulated.

"So I heard you like Riffie."

A Wookie appears out of nowhere and pushes Riku and Yuffie together.

The two turned bright red, Yuffie quickly jumping away like she got struck by lightning.

"Crack pairings. Gotta love 'Em." Muchina grinned.

"Next one, Let Ventus right a bad pervy script for Aqua and Terra." Muchina read.

"O...Kay...?" Ventus looked confused.

"I'll help." Andre raised his hand.

Ten minutes later...

Aqua and Terra had copies of a script and were standing on the stage previously used for Demyx's concert.

"I did most of the legwork here. I made sure it was as badly written as possible." Andre grinned.

"Okay people, let's take it from the top." Vanitas pointed his previously obtained camera at them.

WARNING; Pervy writting; read at your own risk.

"'Boy, Keyblade training makes me so hot'...? Terra walks onstage." Aqua looked mildly confused.

"'Hi Aqua! What are you doing here? Me so h***ny.' ...What?" Terra looked just as confused as Aqua.

"'Oh hi Terra! I am so embarrassed because I'm just wearing a top and Booty shorts!'...That's what I normally wear anyway." Aqua furrowed her eyebrows.

"'Mmm, those shorts would look better on the ground'...?!" Terra's eyes widened.

"'Oh Terra, you're so bad.' ...I don't get it..." Aqua sighed slightly.

"'I want to rock your body with my Earthshaker.'...?" Terra looked even more confused.

"'Ooh, you're getting my Rainfall all wet'...?!" Aqua's eyes widened as well.

"...Ventus, your script is retarded." Vanitas looked unamused.

"W-What? Andre said it was good!" Ventus shrunk down, his costume squeaking.

"I lied." Andre grinned.

"'I'm gonna unlock your Keyhole~ -Terra strips Aqua of her shorts and spanks her-'... WHAT THE HELL?!" Terra yelled.

"Okay, that's enough, scene, scene." Muchina waved her hands frantically and everyone was back to the main room.

"...I'm sorry." Ventus sulked.

"It's alright Ven, it was just a dare. Besides, I doubt Terra would actually do that." Aqua pat his head.

Terra was silent.

"He would!" Andre grinned.

"_**I-I WOULD N-NEVER DO THAT TO AQUA!**_" Terra stuttered, bright red.

"Moving on... This next one's for Andre. 'Tell everyone your secret.' Huh. I didn't know you had one." Muchina tilted her head.

"Yupsters!" He chuckled before taking in a big amount of air into his lungs, as if he were to dive into a deep pool.

"Everyone…"

Everyone stared at him questioningly.

Andre looked uncomfortable and seemed to be squirming from pressure.

"Well, Andre?" Muchina tilted her head.

"_**…BANANAAAAAAAAAAS!**_"

-Crickets-

Everyone had a 'WHAT EVEN-' face, as they stared at Andre.

Muchina barely held her poker face.

"...Wut?"

"MOVIN' ON!" Andre took the list.

"Here's some dares to be decided by the wheel. _**SPIN THE WHEEL!**_" Andre yelled.

The wheel started spinning, and eventually landed on Kairi

"Kairi, Choose a player of the opposite sex. Take this player out of the game and into a private room, until your next turn. If this causes the other player to skip their turn, they must kiss you. While you are alone, you must ACTIVELY flirt with the other player." Andre read.

"W-What?" Kairi turned red.

"Pick your flirting buddy." Andre gesture to Sora.

"U-Uhm... S-Sora I g-guess..." Kairi looked down at her feet.

"A-Alright, come on Kairi!" Sora took the red-heads hand, pulling her into a vacant bedroom.

"I have camera's in all the rooms and closets for these types of dares." Muchina whispered to the camera with a mischievous smile.

The camera turned on to show Sora and Kairi awkwardly sitting on the bed.

"FLIRT!" Raven ordered from the other side of the door.

"U-Uhm... Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my butt? A little kid with wings shot me." Sora nervously stuttered.

"_**WEEEEEAK**_!" Raven shouted.

"O-Okay... Um... How much does a polar bear weigh?" Sora asked.

"Uh... I don't know, how much does it weigh?" Kairi tilted her head.

"Enough to break the ice." Sora grinned.

"That's so cheesy! Even for you!" Kairi giggled, blushing slightly.

"You stole that from Neko Time!" Muchina pouted, snatching back the list.

"How do you know about that? I thought I was the only one of us who watched it!" Andre pouted.

"Hey, it's funny when they're talking about random stuff like NekoPotato's and the anatomy of Neko's!" Muchina flailed.

"...You shall never sit on the Nimbus cloud now." Andre pat her head.

"What about when Joey talked about having a piece of paper as a girlfriend? That was pretty funny." Andre laughed.

"Alright alright, enough about NekoTime. Moving on, Spin again." Muchina spun the wheel, landing on Terra.

"Okay, Terra has to Kiss each player of the opposite sex for 10 seconds each." Andre read over her shoulder.

Kourtney appeared playing Angry Birds on her IPod.

"He can skip the Antagonists, dangerous ones, and the OTP's, though." Kourtney poofed again.

"Naminé, Yuffie, and Aqua, get into a line. Terra, you're up." Andre pushed Terra towards said girls.

"...Does it have to be on the lips?" Terra sighed.

"It can be on the lips, cheek, forehead, hand, Nose, ear, collarbone, neck, and other area's below the head." Andre listed off.

"W-Wait, what did that last part m-"

"Hop to it Terra." Andre gestured to the line.

Terra sighed.

He walked up to Naminé and gave her a chaste kiss on the hand.

Naminé just awkwardly looked away as he moved on.

He just kissed the top of a bored-looking Yuffie's head.

He moved on to Aqua with a small blush on his cheeks, moving to kiss her cheek.

"You have to kiss her either on the lips or below the head." Andre ordered.

_**"W-WHAT?!"**_ They both yelled.

"You heard me." He grinned.

"F-Fine..." Terra sighed, giving Aqua a quick kiss before sitting in the FFF corner.

Aqua, bright red, sat in the other corner.

"Alright, spin it again." Muchina grinned.

The wheel spun, landing between Sora and Riku.

Muchina opened the door to the bedroom to see Sora had fallen asleep with his head in Kairi's lap.

"Sora's turn. You gotta kiss him later." Muchina grinned as she dragged Sora out, waking him up kicking and screaming.

"Alright, Sora, Riku, Have either of you ever flashed someone?" Muchina asked.

_**"N-NO WAY!"**_ Sora turned red.

"Yeah." Riku answered plainly.

Everyone looked disturbed.

"A huge crab latched onto my swim shorts and they tore off." Riku sighed.

"...Okay then, Sora, flash someone of the opposite gender. Even better, flash Kairi while kissing her, it'll save some space on the wordcount." Muchina pushed him back into the room and closing the door.

Camera 1

"Uhm... I have to flash you and kiss you at the same time." Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"..A-Alright." Kairi stuttered, stepping towards him.

Sora moved over and-

The camera went out.

"Aw man... SpringTrap's moving." Muchina sighed, the monitor vanishing.

"Let's just let them be." Andre locked the door.

"Alright, _**SPIN THE WHEEL!**_" Muchina exclaimed over dramatically.

Andre spun the wheel, causing it to land on Axel.

"Axel, Boxers or Briefs?" Muchina asked.

"Nothing usually." Axel shrugged.

"Ooookay then, spinny spin spin." Muchina span the wheel, landing on Vanitas.

"Vanitas, You and a random member from the group must wear the same pants for 3 rounds. To do this, you both must put one leg in the pants and leave your other leg out. You'll probably want to select the larger pair of pants." Muchina read.

"Ugh, who?" Vanitas grumbled.

Muchina span the wheel again, landing on Roxas.

"Roxas is the only of us wearing pants and they aren't that big." Vanitas pointed out.

"So? Get to it." Muchina ordered.

"Fiiiine..." Roxas pulled off his pants and put his left leg in the right pant leg and Vanitas put his right leg in the left pant leg.

"This is stupid." Vanitas growled.

"Oh shush it Toharis's twin." Andre squirted a spraybottle at Vanitas.

"Spin!" Muchina span the wheel again, landing on Chester.

"Why's Chester on the wheel?" Andre tilted his head like a confused pug.

"Because he's very important and is incredibly crucial to the story." Demyx spoke seriously.

"You just wrote it on there when we weren't looking, didn't you?"

"...No." Demyx shrunk down.

"Don't worry, you just have to ask him the same question seven times to get him to tell the truth." Axel pat his head.

"That's not true!" Demyx pouted.

"Is that true?" Axel asked.

"No!" Demyx replied.

"Is that true?" Axel asked.

"No." Demyx replied.

"Is that true?" Axel asked.

"No..." Demyx replied hesitantly.

"Is that true?" Axel asked.

"N-No!" Demyx denied.

"Is that true?" Axel asked.

"N-No i-it's not!" Demyx answered nervously.

"Is that true?" Axel asked.

"N-No... I think..." Demyx replied nervously.

"Is that true?" Axel asked.

_**"YES IT IS!"**_Demyx cried.

"There. Now spin the wheel again." Axel suggested.

Muchina spun the wheel to have it land on Saix.

"Saix, Who in this room would you not kiss to save your life?

Who in this room would you kiss? ...Well that doesn't work well..." Muchina muttered.

"I would never kiss the Puppet. I would kiss the Superior if I had to." Saix answered blandly.

"Kiddies, you're about to learn what Yaoi is." Andre grins.

"...YOU NOW MUST KISS BOTH!" Muchina yelled.

Xion's face paled, looking horrified.

_**"THERE IS NO WAY I'M KISSING THE PUPPET!"**_ Saix screeched.

"Don't worry, I'll get the mouthwash." Muchina whispered to Xion.

Saix walked over and kissed Xion's forehead before stepping back and wiping his mouth.

"You're mean." Muchina pouted, patting Xion's head.

Saix walked up to Xemnas, kissing him before sitting back down, stone-faced.

"And on that Gay note, that's the end of this chapter of;"

_"KINGDOM HEARTS!"_ The Nobody's shouted.

**"TRUTH!"** The Keybearer's yelled.

**"OR!"** The (Co)Authors yelled.

_**"DARE!"**_ Everyone cheered.


	6. The Hecka Long Chappie

"OH GOD ZOMBIES!"

"Sir would you like a pineapple?

_**"WAPOW!"**_

A game of DeadRising 3 had been started, and a pineapple grenade had been thrown by a Lego man at the counter.

"Muchi, the Vortex Mail's here straight from the Carbinaro Effect." Andre called, coming in with a little silver bag.

Muchina got up and opened the bag, reaching in, her entire forearm vanishing into the bag.

"Jesus, we have a lot. And 29 of them are from the same person!" Muchina exclaimed.

"Nah, we just got more. Have fun getting your brain scrambled trying to write one of the longest chapters yet." Andre pat her head.

Suddenly, Silver popped out of the celling with a dark corridor, landing on her head.

"Ow..Well, totally worth it. Anyways list." Silver magically summoned the list.

"Aqua and Terra, You two are stuck in a closet, on truth potion and you cannot come out unless you have a dare or until you admit your feelings for one another d*mn it!" Silver stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

"W-What?!" The two stuttered.

"Get into that closet you two." Andre pushed the two into a closet.

"Alright, Authors, Do u liek Mudkipz?" Silver tilted her head.

_**"MUDKIIIIIPZ!"**_ Kourtney flailed.

"I like Magikarps better. I got six of level 100 Magikarps." Raven grinned.

"MagiKarps are useless." Damian pointed out.

**_"SACRILEGE! BLASFAMY!"_** Raven screeched.

Damian then dived back into his barrel of safety.

Silver pulled out a heavily sedated live Heartless.

"Dem-Dem, can Chester have a play date with Antonio? (And I am complete aware Chester is a stuffed animal. Also..I am lucky I managed to get Antonio..he belongs to one of my OC's who will not hesitate to kill me if she finds out about this...and I'm rambling again...)" Silver spoke.

"Oh, Chester's real. It's a reference to Demyx Time. There's already several sprinkled in here and there." Muchina snapped her fingers and a fabric suit fell off of Chester, revealing a real Heartless.

"Ah, Demyx Time. Teaching kids about Yaoi and Sitars since the year of the Axel." Andre grinned.

And then the two Heartless scampered off into the sunset and it was all happiness and joy and rainbows and sparkles and unicorns and CAAAAAAIIIIIKE.

"...Moving on, Young Xehanort, Meet me at Twilight town after this chapter." Silver grinned.

"Eh, alright." Young Xeanort nodded from his spot on the floor.

"Saix, You are now the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... Literally. Have Fun!" Silver grinned as Saix vanished.

"Zexion, Tell us a story of your life." Silver ordered.

"Ooooh, story time!" Ventus sat down, leaning forewords, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Ahem." Zexion put down his book.

"I cannot escape from the darkness of my own heart.

Only ruin remains in my once vibrant soul."

Ventus immediately deflated.

"Ansem The Wise, You are a terrible, terrible leader Because you helped Terranort and experimented with Heartless a bit before he took over. Good job." Silver slow clapped.

"I admit... My disregard brought chaos to more worlds and people than peace... .Xeanort was the foolish apprentice to a foolish man. He has only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant... As oblivious as when we began... I am so sorry... For how I've only created more evil in these worlds... How I have treated those who I believe have no hearts... I'm sorry for all I have done." Ansem solemnly bowed his head.

"...Continuing, Mansex, You must go by Mansex for the next five chapters. This cannot be skipped!" Silver grinned.

"...I will destroy all of you." Mansex growled.

"AnsemSOD, You and AntiSora must write a short musical. With minor help from the coauthors, except Andre." Silver crossed her arms.

"What did I do?" Andre pouted.

Ten minutes later...

"We call it 'Scene From Greek Myths: The Untold Story.'" The two writers bowed as the curtains opened.

The scene was revealed to be the underworld with Larxene dressed as Hades, Naminé with a golden taco shell strapped to her back and cat ears, A bunch of Vally Girls, Death, Sora dressed as Icarus, and Kourtney dressed as Justin Beiber.

"Welcome to the underworld. You're dead." Larxene grinned.

"Really?! I had no idea being in the land of the /dead/." Sora grumbled.

"I am queen Hades, and these are my groupies, JB, Taco Cat, Death, and of course my Valley girls!" Larxene grinned.

"OMG WHAT A CUTIE!" All the Valley girls rushed over, taking various Selfie's.

"Wait, what are Justin Beiber, Death, and Taco Cat doing here?" Sora tilted his head.

"I got assassinated by a hater. Stupid UnBelibers..." Kourtney grumbled.

"Ima god,_ I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"_ Naminé flailed.

**"IM DEATH."** Death boomed.

"We're the Valley Girls, in the Underworld~! It's horrific, there's Hyroglifics!" The Valley girls sang in a Barbie tone.

**"SILENCE! I. Am. ****_TALKING!"_** Larxene yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"Since I'm nice, I'll let you come back to life. But only if you defeat the army of Midget Bears and the mighty dragon Humpalumpagus. Oh, and if you're defeated, just shake it off." Larxene grinned as the Valley girls moved up behind her, the other three moving to the side.

_Larxene: I stay up to late~_

_Vally Girls: So you're in the underworld~_

_Larxene: Got nothin' in my brain~_

_Vally Girls: Thinkin' bout you're girl~_

_Larxene: That's what people say~_

_Valley Girls: Oh Oooh~_

_Larxene: That's what people say~_

_I mess with Mortal's lives~ (echo)_

_Apparently you died! (Echo)_

_Vally Girls: That's what we all say~_

_All: You're sleepin' with the fishes~_

_But I keep Reapin'_

_Can't stop won't stop Tweetin'_

_Larxene: It's like I got this World_

_In my mind_

_Sayin' you're all gonna DIE!_

_All: Yeah! Wait, WHAT?!_

_'Cause Poseidon's gonna Wave wave wave wave wave~_

_And Zeus is gonna hate hate hate hate hate~_

_But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake~_

_Shake it off, shake it off!_

_Heartbreakers gonna break break break break break_

_And the fakers gonna fake fake fake fake fake_

_But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake~_

_Shake it off, shake it off!_

_Larxene: I don't really like to reap~_

_I'd much rather tweet~_

_But that's what they don't see~_

_All: Ooh oh~_

_Larxene: Thats what they don't see~_

_I'm livin' on my own~_

_It's no fun down below~_

_And that's what they don't know~_

_All: Ooh oh~_

_Larxene: Thats what they don't know~_

_All: But I keep Reapin'_

_Can't stop won't stop Tweetin'_

_Larxene: It's like I got this World_

_In my mind_

_Sayin' you're all gonna DIE!_

_All: 'Cause Poseidon's gonna Wave wave wave wave wave~_

_And Zeus is gonna hate hate hate hate hate~_

_But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake~_

_Shake it off, shake it off!_

_Heartbreakers gonna break break break break break_

_And the fakers gonna fake fake fake fake fake_

_But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake~_

_Shake it off, shake it off!_

_All: Hey hey hey. While you've been gettin' down with all the liars and dirty dirty cheats of the world, you coulda been gettin' down to_

_THIS_

_SICK_

_BEAT!_

_Naminé: I granted a wish to King Midas now your girl is gold,_

_Death: But I'm just gonna reap,_

_Vally Girls: And to the Canadian over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over baby we can shake, shake shake!_

Kourtney stepped in front of everyone.

_**Kourtney: Hades Hades Hades Hades, Oooh, like Hades Hades Hades, Noooooh, I'm like Hades Hades Hades, Woaaaah~ You should let him go-oooooh~**_

"Never. Sing. AGAIN!" Larxene growled.

_**Kourtney: Never Say Never~!**_

Kourtney was then chased around by Larxene with a pitchfork, eventually chasing her behind the curtains before returning to the front.

_All: 'Cause Poseidon's gonna Wave wave wave wave wave~_

_And Zeus is gonna hate hate hate hate hate~_

_But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake~_

_Shake it off, shake it off!_

_Heartbreakers gonna break break break break break_

_And the fakers gonna fake fake fake fake fake_

_But baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake shake~_

_Shake it off, shake it off!_

_I-I-I I Shake it off, shake it off!_

_Sora than began singing at the same time as the others. _

_All: I-I-I I Shake it off, shake it off!_

**_Sora: Hades stop, Hades stop!_**

_All: I-I-I I Shake it off, shake it off!_

**_Sora: Hades stop, Hades stop!_**

_All: I-I-I I Shake it off, shake it off!_

"Hades, **STOP**!" Sora yelled.

Then the curtains closed.

And then everyone was transported back to the main room.

Andre suddenly had his hands duck-tapped together and duck-tape over his mouth and was locked in a cage.

"This is your punishment for forcing me to brain bleach myself after reading the Aqua/Terra thing, plus Ventus was there. And his innocence must be eternal." Silver growled.

"It was a dare and a reference to a comic by Matt Barrettd!" Muchina crossed her arms.

"Whelp, that's everything I got..." Silver opened a dark corridor.

"To twilight town! Update soon!" Silver vanished.

Kiseki then Exploded from the crystal orb in Sora's inventory.

Author's Note: I'm sorry but we had to trim down some of your dares, there were just too many. We also had to take out some introductions and exits because it would be redundant to include them all. The larger battle dares might be put in future chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a pet walrus. *random walrus appears*

"I forgive you for accidentally skipping me. I wish I had an account. So I use good old fashioned pencil and paper. So have a shiny Giratina. It likes the taste of Manse- I mean Xemnas since he failed my dare. Also, Nobodies and Heartless are an important part of a delicious and nutritious breakfast." Kiseki grinned.

Demyx hugged Chester protectivly and Roxas hugged Xion.

"I also might try and eat Mans- Er, Xemnas if I'm not wearing my chains. They have a seal so I don't go berserk." Kiseki explains.

"Like the Greek Runes on my BB Gun." Raven grinned, pointing her BB gun at Saix.

"On cr-GRAAAAWR!"

Mansex was then Violently disemboweled and devoured. Kiseki than licked the blood off her claws.

Suddenly World Is Mine started playing.

"AWW YEAH THIS IS MAH JAM!" Kiseki grinned.

"I think it's every Hatsune Miku fan's jam." Andre pointed out.

"I honestly like Miku, but I usually only listen to her duets with Len, Teto and Gumi, Meiko's version of Break it, the Kagamei Duets, and Rin and Kaito Duets. I'm so friggin torn on the pairings." Muchina sulked.

Andre just pat her head.

"Have a Hatsune Miku concert along with a water gun for Axel and a flamethrower for Vexen. Go nuts!" Kiseki grinned.

Magically a stage appeared with Hatsune Miku on it.

And so everyone was enticed in the performance except for Axel and Vexen who were trying to kill each other.

"Keep Cthulu from eating me!"

Kiseki was then chased by said Cthulu.

"Whoever kills it gets 100,000,000 munny. Whoever guesses the reference gets triple the amount of munny!"

Raven simply pulled out a rocket launcher and blew it up.

"Yay! Now you can go to the beach and buy the delicious salty goodness of the pretzels that cost way too much!" Muchina's eyes sparkled.

"I dare Zexion to go to the onsen with me. I dare Muchina to try and eat the Twilight Thorn ala mode. Key word TRY. And Zex-kun apologies if I accidentally hyper heat the water. Can't control my high body temp." The two vanished.

The Twilight Thorn appeared, and Muchina cut a pie slice-sized chuck out, putting whip cream on it and eating it.

"Don't say it tastes like chicken please." Damian whimpered.

"Nah, tastes like Salmon." Muchina shrugged.

"Next one, Larxy, is it true that you actually like a certain organization member? You have to tell me who. If you're telling the truth, you get an unlimited ammo RPG." Muchina read from the printed list.

"...Fine, it has the letters L and A in it." Larxene pouted.

Suddenly it started raining Mudkips.

"Vanitas, I wanna tell you a secret." Kiseki grinned.

"What do you want?" Vanitas glared.

___**"VUS RO DA!"**_Kiseki yelled in his ear.

Vanitas was then blasted through two walls.

"Saï–Saï, you are now a puppy." Kiseki snapped, Saix turning into a blue puppy.

"Aw he's so cute!" Raven picked him up.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" He flailed.

"Yes you are." Raven pat his head.

_**"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"**_He growled

"Sora, you will watch the cutscene where you find Riku in KH II. Listen very carefully." Kiseki snapped her fingers and said cutscene appeared on the magical teleporting TV.

"Riku! I've been looking for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me."

"OH GOD, THE YAOI IS STRONG WITH THIS EPISODE!" Damian flailed from his barrel of safety.

"Here is a walkie-talkie. Feel free to call in an airstrike on the graphics/sound departments of Square Enix." Kiseki handed Sora a walkie-talkie.

_**"...TACTICAL NUKE INBOUND!"**_

"RokuShi, how was the onsen?" Asked Kiseki.

"It was awesome! I had a lot of fun!" Roxas grinned.

"You're just saying that because you 'accidentally' caught your hand on the towel Xion had on and pulled it off of her." Andre grinned.

"S-Shut up..." Roxas shrunk down.

"Give Selphie MOAR Monster soda. If Squall fails to keep her restrained, I get to kiss Zexy–kun." Kiseki grinned.

"I have a better idea. BRING IN ZHE PAUL!" Kourtney poofed.

A giant Saints Flow energy drink with arms and legs appeared.

Selphie pulled out Grettle's crossbow and shot it down before running over and climbing inside.

Damian quickly sealed up all holes before several banging noises were heard.

"For crying out l-" Squall started to complain before Rodger walked over and pawed at his gunblade.

And so the second part was carried out and Zexy went to the FFF corner.

"Now have some top-quality sushi. Itadakimasu!" Kiseki grinned as said sushi appeared.

"Oh my god, Outari! I friggin' love Outari!" Muchina got starry-eyed.

"As for you, Mansex, you will now face the wrath of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, AND Arceus because you didn't come to Giratina's tea party." Kiseki grinned as said Pokémon appeared.

And now a word from our sponser.

Goat.

That is all.

Mansex was now stuck in the celling.

"Wheel! Of! Glomping!" Kiseki glomped Zexion.

"As a gift, the Co-Author that is a sucker for Water-type starters, gets to keep all the Mudkipz, and Muchi gets a level-100 Nymphia/Sylveon." Kiseki grinned.

All the Mudkips swarmed to Kourtney, causing her to fall over.

_**"IM SO HAPPYYYYY!"**_ She squeed.

"Aw, it's so cool!" Muchina cheered.

"Anywho, NUMBER II YOU ARE SO FIRETRUCKING DEAD!" Kiseki screeched.

"PUPPET SHEILD!" Xigbar quickly hid behind Xion.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you." Muchina loomed behind him, eye twitching.

"Number II, I am in no way, shape or form pleased with the 'recent development'. For this, you are now dared to try and keep Selphie away from this colossal giant cake. And WHEN you fail, since I am capable of eating Nobodies like you, I will brutally disembowel you and feast upon your entrails. But first, can Zexy-kun remove my chains? They act as a seal to keep my powers restrained. I cannot break them, but Zexy is the only one who can."

Selphie already had buried her way into the cake while she was talking.

Zexion cautiously removed the chains and-

**ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

Xigbar was now strewn across the ground, all of the younger characters hiding behind random items.

"Squall, I call you Squall. DEAL WITH IT!" Kiseki put on shades.

"I also 'borrowed' Hatsune-dono here. She wasn't busy or anything. She was going on about how bored she was. Axel! Keep Hatsune-dono entertained. If you don't, you shall suffer the same fate as Number II." Kiseki handed her said character.

"Uhm... Okay." Axel started doing stand up comedy.

"I don't make a lot of money. The way I know that is the government doesn't make me pay taxes."

"BOO!" Marluxa threw a rock at him.

"Mansex, you are now dared to sing that one song from West Side Story in a sparkly pink bikini because I don't like you." All possible exits were boarded up and an anti-dark corridor seal was put in the building.

"No escaping this one Sonny-Jim!" Kiseki laughed evilly.

"...Fine." Xemnas put on said bikini and started Singing in a deep opera voice.

"I feel charming~! Oh so charming~! It's alarming how charming I feel~!" Mansex sang.

"No, you feel pretty!" Andre ordered.

"...I feel pretty~! Oh so pretty~! I witty and pretty and gay~!" He sang.

"Next Dare!" Kiseki plucked a prismatic feather from her wing and handed it to Andre.

"Andre, you will tickle Muchina for three hours in any place you want. Muchina, you have five minutes to hide." Kiseki grinned.

"Oh god, _**MY ONE WEAKNESS!**_" Muchina ran off.

"You do realize since you said any place he'll most likely try something funny, right?" Raven tilted her head.

"Oh god, he's gonna do the tic lé Scroté handshake!" Damian shuddered.

"Thanks for the idea~ This is gonna be so much fun~"Andre smiled sadistically.

"Five minutes are up." Damian sighed.

Andre ran towards where she vanished to.

"In apology, feel free to take out your rage by hitting Andre on the head repeatedly on the head with... The Pwnhammer! DUN, DUN, DUN!" Kiseki grinned.

"Axel, For betraying Roxas in 358/2 Days, you are banished to The Pit of Rabid Fangirls of DOOM! I will regret this later. Maaaaybe." Kiseki pulled the lever and said Sonic head fell into The dreaded Pit Of Rabid Fangirls whilst screaming bloody murder.

There was a squeak from the other room followed by a grunt.

_"A-ANDRE GET THE F-FEATHER AWAY F-FROM THERE!"_

"Fine, your loss."

_"AHAHAHAHANDRE, S-STAH- AHAHAH!"_

"It's a well known fact that Muchinus Redheadus is very ticklish, just read the first chapter of Shingeki No Jinja." Kourtney explained.

Muchina's cries of help mixed with fits of intense laughter filled the room.

Muchina ran out of the room 'EEEEEEEE'ing, Andre chasing her.

He tackled her, attacking her with the feather.

_"AHAHAHAHA! P-PLEHEHES STAHAHAHP!"_ Muchina flailed.

"Nope." Andre continued his assault.

"Anyway, I Forgot to put this in, gomenasai!" Kiseki apologized.

Saïx suddenly was wearing a suit of proscuito that has been soaked in Minestrone soup and a hat of potato chips. "Hide."

Saix quickly ran away, hiding in a spare barrel.

"Muchina, how long does it take for the rabid Mogekos to find and brutally bisect Saïx?" Kiseki asked as said creatures appeared.

Muchina was too busy trying to breathe to answer.

"...I SMELL THE FOOD OF THE GODSSSSSSS!" One of them screeched.

Everyone else scooted to the farthest corner of the room in horror as the Mogeko's swarmed towards the barrel.

And now a word from our sponsor.

Sasquatch.

That is all.

All the Mogeko's now looked more like millions of Blood Spirit's, licking up the blood mixed with Minestrone soup.

And everyone except the Xeanort's, Terra, Riku, and the CoAuthors had fainted.

And then Muchina passed out from not being able to breathe.

So Andre then sat on her stomach and waited for her to get up.

"Maru-Maru, what is your favorite flower?" Kiseki asked.

"Why, the Jade Vine of course~!" Marxula grinned.

"Aren't those incredibly rare?" Muchina woke up.

"So? They're still beautiful." Marluxa pouted.

"Muchina, how old are you?" Kiseki asked.

"I just turned 16 a week ago." Muchina thrusted out her chest in pride.** (AN: What little she has of one. MN: I swear to god I'm gonna kill you Andre! RN: You're wasting space. MN: Crap! DN: Wait, I'd like to file a complaint for being portrayed as a coward who hides in a barrel. AN: Shut yo face. MN: THat's not nice! :T RN: Still adding to the wordcount. MN: CRAP!)**

"All males will refrain from thinking naughty thoughts for the chapter. (Muchina, you're a psychic for this one.) Or else you will get paralyzed, burned, poisoned, confused and frozen. Then you get a magical metal pipe of pain to the face. The person who survives the longest gets a single-use pass on any dare except mine." Kiseki grinned.

Muchina's face suddenly turned bright red.

_**"ANDRE STOP IMAGINING ADDING THAT SHOWER SCENE IN SHINGEKI NO JINJA!"**_ Muchuna screeched.

"Aw, but I wanna see the Jinja's bust-"

Andre was then frozen in a block of ice with a huge bruise on his forehead.

"Ohhh, you mean that scene he suggested adding where he walks in on you showering in the barracks and he gets an eyef-" Raven started.

_**"DON'T TELL ALL THE INTERNET THAT!"**_Muchi screeched.

"Hey Sephiroth, I did some DNA testing, and it turns out, you and I are close relatives in terms of species." Kiseki grinned.

"Interestin- SQUIRRLE!" He ran off.

"Also, here is Jenova and a serrated buster sword. Squall, a new Gunblade for you, it's more accurate. Cloud, a freshly forged buster sword, celestial platinum for your convenience. And Larxene, specially engineered Foudre. Light, strong and magical for swift kills. You are all dared to beat the crap out of Baldynort and Mansex."

All of them looked over at their victims, grinning.

**_Another word from our sponsor_**

**_Defenestration. _**

**_That is all. _**

Both were now lying dead.

"After that, Hunger Games for

Larxene, Vexen, Luxord, Demyx, Marluxia, Justin Bieber, One Direction, Miley Cyrus, a rabid fangirl, an a rabid fanboy. And May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor. Happy Hunger Games! Everyone else, get yer popcorn!" Kiseki grinned.

A few minutes later...

_Luxord got a care package with some rubbing alcohol from his severed arm. _

_"Ah, yes, finally! Now I can take some shots!" Luxord chugged it, got drunk, went to party in a cave and got eaten by a bear. _

_True story. _

_A few minutes later all the members of One Direction except that guy who just stands in the background were killed by CrackerJackets. _

_Miley Cyrus died from excessive amounts of twerking. _

_JB and that one last broken compass were torn limb by limb by the fangirls. _

_Marxula died from STD's from the fanboy. _

_...Yeah, not gonna question that._

_Vexen was trying to make a snare but he exploded. _

_The fans teamed up against Larxene and Demyx, and the fans were torn apart by the doge thingies, then Demyx had a slow and tear-jerking death after getting impaled with a spear. _

_Sorry if that reminds you of 'anyone' HG fans. _

_And so Larxene was victorious. _

"The Castle Oblivion crew are dared to have a water-balloon fight. Axel, no backing out of this one!" Kiseki grinned.

The remaining members had a balloon fight which was made depressing because of the lack of the mullet muffin's instant refill powers, but honestly no members but the Ice Cream buddies and Zexion cared.

Muchina sighed, snapping her fingers as the rest of the members revived.

"Organization XIII: You guys need to broaden your pallet. I will be cooking Indonesian dishes. Chocolate-coated ants (a delicacy) Roti Canai with susu manis (flaky bread with condensed milk), Ayam Goreng (traditionally fried chicken) fried bananas, and some spicy fish dishes. You will eat EVERY LAST BITE. If you barf, you get beaten with the rattan stick. And no feeding anything to Rodger. The bananas and ants are the dessert. Roti Canai is the appetizer." Kiseki grinned.

"...Oh god..."

The 'feast' was set up, all the (now living) members at the table.

"...As a wise man once said, through the lips and past the gums, look out stomach, please don't explode." Vexen whimpered, eating his food.

Most of the members were not happy, all except Marxula and Roxas, but Roxas was just playing with his food.

_**"MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!"**_Demyx ran to the sink after eating some spicy fish.

"Hey, this chicken is actually pretty good!" Axel commented.

"For once we have something besides KFC." Zexion commented.

Then desert was brought out, causing Xion to turn green when the ants were put on her plate.

Marxula sprinkled the ants on the fried banana slice and put another on top, creating a sammich.

After eating a few ants, Demyx fell over, collapsing.

"Soooooo... How was the food?"

Almost every member collapsed except for Marluxa, Xion, and Larxene.

"It was awesome!" Marxula grinned.

"It was very good, I just can't stomach eating bugs..." Xion apologized.

"I hated it." Larxene answered nonchalantly.

"...Be glad I did not cook any African dishes." Kiseki glared.

"Next, Muchina,_ Kiss Andre on the lips._ Andre should be very happy." Kiseki grinned.

_**"W-WHAT?!"**_Muchina's face and ears turned bright red.

_"Hell yeah!"_ Andre pumped his fist In the background.

"For the record, dares the CoAuthor's get that can be done IRL will be done IRL, so Muchina actually has to kiss Andre." Raven smirked, pushing the redhead towards the blond.

"C-Can't we just p-pull a Jinyuasha?" Muchina pleaded.

"Fine, I'll read it while you two do the dare. Ahem, they were about to kiss for the Fanservice but then the credits rolled so everyone went on Redit and complained. And then I set the book down to see Andre trying to make out with her. Than everyone exploded. The end." Raven read from a book.

Everyone looked up to see that Andre was just kissing Muchina softly with his arms around her, strangely not trying anything.

He then pulled away from the red-faced red-head, grinning.

"Thanks Kiseki. Now I can cross that off my bucket list." Andre grinned.

Muchina quickly pulled her green beanie over her face.

"RokuShi, **_YOU ARE NOW CHIBI KITTENS!" _**Kiseki yelled.

In a puff of smoke the two were turned into a Chibi orange tabby cat and a black and grey tuxedo cat.

"Aww!" Roxas nuzzled Xion whom then turned red.

"Muchina is dared to huggle aforementioned kittens." Kiseki smiled.

"Yay!" Muchina recovered from her flustered stupor, lifting the kittens into her arms and huggling them.

"Kourtney, you are a Piplup!" Kiseki snapped and said thing happened.

"Oh my god _**YUUUUS!**_I love Piplups!" Kourtney flailed happily.

"Say, weren't we planning on having Kourtney turn into an Empolion and Raven a Mercrow in that fic that you started writing that you never finished because it was hella complicated and long with two different prequels that revolve around Kourt and Raven and Raven gets stuck in a love hexagon?" Damian asked.

"Yes... I'll give it a shot if anyone wants me to... A looot of revision needs done... God I have a lot of Fics on the burner... I need to make a list." Muchina sighed.

"Oh, like that one with you and I in Corpse Party: Dead Patient!" Andre wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"...Please let me go." Muchina shrunk down, face red.

"Sephiroth, go to Atlantica. You must not kill anything for an hour. I will be supervising you. (Sure, put the thirteen year-old in charge of the Ancient) I'll have you know I beat you at the age of seven, so don't try me." Kiseki crossed her arms as said silver-haired man vanished.

_**SEIFER, DONT EVEN START ON MY SIZE, I AM5' AND 1/4, POINT IT OUT AND YOU WILL DIE VERY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!**_" Kiseki yelled at said D-bag as a demonic aura started emanating from her soul.

Everyone O.O-Ed.

"Anyway, I love this story so much, so, have a thousand NukaColas as a present. And before I go..." Kiseki gently snuggled the Zexy-chan and Turned into a speck of light and vanished.

"Oh my god, Princess Tutu! God, the second ark gave all the feels! Almost as feelsy as Porkbowl's *spoiler* in Silver Spoon!" Muchina exclaimed.

"...I had to pause that episode just so I could finish crying..." Kourtney sniffled.

Muchina then Had a cake.

"Alright, next up is Flame Chimeara. Axel, take a shower and see what happens to your hair." Muchina read.

Axel sighed and left for ten minutes, coming back with his hair drapes over his shoulders like a soggy mop.

"Oh my god Axel!" Roxas started laughing his head off.

"...Moving on, Selphi you are taped down for half an hour." Muchina snapped her fingers and Selphie was completely covered in Duct tape and such everywhere below her head.

She started thrashing around, screaming inhumanly.

"...She's terrifying." Damian whimpered.

"...Larxene go out in the rain." Muchina read, the door opening to reveal it was raining.

Larxene sulked, walking outside.

"The rain won't wash the blood from my hands..." Larxene muttered creepily.

"Terra sing a thousand years by Cristina perry in you manliest voice possible." Muchina grinned.

"O-Okay..." Terra cleared her throat.

"I have died every day,

Waitin' for you~

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for A Thousand years~

I'd Love you for a thousand more~" Terra sang in a deep sultry voice as he strummed a random guitar that poofed out of nowhere.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Aqua grinned.

"Wait, weren't you two in the closet...?" Damian tilted his head like a confused pug.

"_**...YOU SAW NOTHING!**_" Terra ran.

"...Okay, next, Sora leave your Keyblade out in the rain for an hour." Muchina read.

Sora walked over to Larxene and handed it to her.

"Here, hold this."

There was a loud boom as Larxene was struck by lightning, disintegrating.

"**...I BLAME GRAVITY!**" Sora fled behind the couch.

"Next, Zexion burn your books. All of them." Muchina read.

"..."

Zexion grabbed a random rope and walked up to the roof, making a noose and tying one end to the roof.

"Zexy, I wasn't gonna let that happen, get down here." Muchina sighed.

Zexion silently obeyed.

"Vanitas, perv on Xion. Well, there's a guilty pleasure Crack Pairing." Muchina muttered.

"With pleasure~" Vanitas grinned, pushing Xion against the wall with his arm resting above her head.

Xion's eyes were wide and confused at her predicament.

Vanitas bent down, nibbling on the skin of her neck and groping her butt, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Okay, that's enough corrupting childhoods for today Vanitas." Muchina called him off.

Vanitas backed up, only to have Roxas Kick him aside and hug the red Xion protectively.

"Oww-" Vanitas started.

"_**XIGBAR I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN THINK OF YOUR **** WHEN IM IN THE ROOM I WOLL CLOBBER YOU!**_" Demyx was cornering Xiggy, his Sitar crying all lonesome in the other corner.

"Demy, have a snickers. You aren't you when you're hungry." Muchina handed the Mullet Muffin a SnickersTM.

Demyx chomped it down.

"Better Dem Dem?" Andre tilted his head.

"**_DANCE SNICKERS DANCE!_**" Demyx picked up his Sitar.

"...Moving on, Ventus, recite a poem." Muchina read.

"Hm... Ahem,

_Roses are blue, _

_My name is Dave, _

_I like ice cream, _

_Microwave._" Ventus recited.

"...THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Damian flailed.

"Next, Kairi, Pewdiepie called you several bad words and said you were doing mushrooms. Here's a carepackage to call an air strike. K_**ILL THAT MOTHERDUCKER FOR COMPLETELY DISSING KINGDOM HEARTS!**_" Muchina shouted.

"Agreed. That A**hole called the franchise weird and didn't give it a chance because it was slow starting. He is a disgrace to gaming kind." Andre growled.

"...Andre doesn't like his gaming videos, he only watches Pewds Does Everything and that one Boobs In The Thumbnail Song." Damian popped out of his barrel.

"What? It's catchy! And have you seen his kitchen make-up tutorial?" Andre defended himself.

"...Figures you firetrucking Pervert." Muchina sighed.

This only seemed to egg Andre on to walk over and blow on the back of her neck, making her nearly jump to the moon and scoot away, red-faced.

"...H-Have you h-heard the s-story of G-Goat 1?" Muchina asked.

Just as she said that, a purple dinosaur wearing an eyepatch appeared.

"The story of Goat one.

_There were once tree goat, Goat 1, Goat 2, and Goat 3. Goat 3 turned to Goat 1 and 2 and asked; 'Aren't you tired of making the milk?' Goat 2 wasa scared to answer, because they might be watching, so he little nod his head. Goat 3 said 'Things won't ever change, unless we fight for our freedoms!' Goat 1 gave Goat 2 the look like 'If this Dirk don't shut up, I'll milk him myself. Goat 1 asked, 'Goat, are you with me?' Goat 2 wasa nervous. He saw what happened to the Goat that does not make him milk. He has not forget what happened to the Goat that does not makea milk. In fact, he can't forget what happened to the Goat that does not make him milk. Goat 1 realized Goat 2 has small milk pouch. So he pull out his phone and call the Milk Man. Goat 1 said 'Goat 3 is talking about- __**ALLGAHA**__!' _

_I will be your shadow when the sun is up. _

_Goat 1 was never found. Goats 2 and 3 were found dead, milked until all that was left was their memory. The end._"

Barney vanished.

"...Well, my brain hurts from writing this long of a chapter. I'll put a new rule on dares, if you forget something, then you can leave another, but the max amount of reviews I will except from one person is three. Any more, then don't be surprised if some aren't done, I'm trying not to make them so long." Muchina explained.

"So, 'til we see you again, Keep your sock full of butter." Raven advised

"And if you're attacked by a moose, Make sure you scream Oh my God, I'm being attacked by a moose! He's eating us! SCREE!" Damian flailed.

"And this has been-" Muchina started.

**"KINGDOM!"** The 'Nort's boomed.

**"HEARTS!"** The FF characters yelled.

**"TRUTH!"** The girls yelled.

**"OR!"** The boys screamed.

_**"DARE!"**_Everyone cheered.


	7. -Insert Title here-

_"Come play with me~"_

**"NO WANT!"**

A game of Deadhalls had been started, and Raven was the Baby William Ghost.

**"AHHHHHH! YOU DIDNT SEE ME, YOU DIDNT SEE MEEEEE!" **Ventus screamed in fear.

_"Yes I diiiiiid~"_

_**"AAAAAH DEMON BABY!"**_

"Ghost wins."

Just then, a short mailman walks in.

"Here's the mail from a Salvador, Doctor Money, Mr. Smiley, and a Charlotte." They handed over the letters.

"Nononono, this is my house, not Doctor Money's prison. Shoo." Muchina threw a leek at them.

They sulked away, leaving the correct letter.

"Alrighty, I've slept a lot since the last chapter so I'm recharged." Muchina smiled.

Kiseki appeared.

"I'm sorry for leaving so many reviews. When it comes to these, I have little to no restraint. It's just way too fun." Kiseki sighed.

"It's perfectly fine, I had fun writing the last chapter! I just wanted you to know that I couldn't do all of them, and I'm sorry for that. Gomesei." Muchina bowed her head respectfully.

"Muchina, Happy Belated Birthday! So, have this 1 ton cake and RokuShi plushies." Kiseki smiled as said objects appeared.

"Thanks so much! I had a lot of fun on my birthday, I even got a Scouting Legion cape as a present!" Muchina smiled brightly.

"For dares, RokuShi, you get to brutally murder Seifer the D-bag." Kiseki smiled.

"Heck yeah!" Roxas perked up.

Said D-bag appeared.

"Hey Rucksack, who's your friend?" He grinned.

_**And now a word from our nonexistent sponsor**_

_**Wabash. (I honestly just read this off a semi passing my house)**_

We now return you to your feature and retarded presentation.

Seifer was lying dead on the floor with the two standing over him.

"Larxene, you must refrain from shocking anybody. If you do, Muchina gets tickled and you get stuck in a shark tank. Got it memorized?" Kiseki grinned.

"Please, mercy!" Muchina begged.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine..." Larxene sighed.

"Mansex, I hate you, go to India and get bitten by a King Cobra." Kiseki growled.

**_Another word from our-_**

**_*crashing noises*_**

**_MUFFINS!_**

Xemnas was now lying dead.

"You should'a sicked a Box jellyfish on 'em, they're the most lethal animal known to man." Andre grinned.

"Xigbar, maybe I should ask Terra to take out your other eye. Terra, DO EEEEEEEEEET." Kiseki smiled evilly.

Terra looked over at said pirate.

_**ARF WOOF ARF**_

_**That is all. **_

Xigbar was now holding a steak to his other eye.

"So Zexion, who do you hate?" Kiseki asked.

"Xigbar, he used my books as target practice." Zexion glared at said d-bag who was stumbling around the place.

"Kourtney, YOU ARE NOW A MUDKIP!" Kiseki snapped and Kourtney was replaced by a Mudkip.

"..."

She then exploded from pure happiness.

"I will be sending Raiden the Latios to watch you guys. If you saw the movie he was in, you'll know he can share what he sees. Sayonara!" Kiseki vanished.

"Alright, next is Silv-"

A dark corridor appears and closes, but Silver is no where to be found.

"...Well that happened." Andre scratched the back of his head.

"Kupo, look down!"

Everyone did just that to see

a Moogle with black fur and a silver nose wearing a 'Moogles deserve rights to!' shirt and a mini X-blade strapped to its back.

"I am Kuponator, Silver's personal Moogle, kupo. The job pays well kupo. Silver is dealing with a very important test kupo. The Mary-Sue test for her OC's...A very dark and hard time kupo. As such, Silver has ordered me to deliver the list, kupo." Kuponator explained.

"I understand the struggle. My definition of Mary-Su is someone who always does the right thing and never acts very human at all. All my characters have passed since all their backstories are messed up. Especially my first OC, Tyler Enderborn. His mom died in front of him carrying his unborn only sister, his cousin was hung for a crime he didn't commit, another cousin died on a hunting trip, a lot of his friends left him because he was gone Keyblade training, his first love died in his arms, and his family graveyard has over a hundred off-worlders only he knows in them. Jesus, I have a serious character abuse problem." Muchina .-ed.

"Ahem, anyway, Terra and Aqua, You must be still in the closet kupo, you never admitted your love for one another." Kuponator read.

"B-But-"

The two were pushed into the closet again.

"We'll check on them later." Andre grins.

"Kourtney, MUDKIPZ, kupo." Kuponator read.

"MUDKIIIIPS!" She ran in circles, still said Pokémon.

"Young Xehanort, Silver would like to know if you liked the date, kupo." Kuponator read.

"Sure, why not?" Young Xeanort said with a small smile.

"Ansem the Wise, Silver is willing to forgive you...But she also has another rant for you when she gets back, kupo." Kuponator read.

"...I am not looking forewords to that." Ansem sighed.

"Zexion, That is not a life story, kupo." Kuponator read.

"It is the story of my life." Zexion sighed.

"Translation, ALL HAIL THE EMO KING!" Marxula grinned.

"Andre, Silver is sorry, she did not know it was a reference, kupo." Kuponator read.

"It's alright, I get scolded for acting like Seiko Shinohara all the time." Andre sighed.

"Yes you do." Muchina pat his head.

"Org. XIII, Watch Demyx time kupo, also on a personal note you owe one of my fellow Moogles a large amount of munny after he worked for you, kupo. Apparently two people named 'Demyx' and 'Axel' stole a large amount of party suppiles and alcohol kupo." Kuponator glared at the two.

The TV turned on.

_**"I LIKE SITARS, I LIKE SITARS, I PLAY THE SITAR, SITAR, WHERE EVER I GO, WOOOOAH!"**_

_"Xemnas told me to think outside the box... I like the box, Mansex. It's there for a reason. I feel safe inside it."_

_"STOP SPENDING THE BUDGET ON JELLY BEANS!"_

_"Crap, I lost the game."_

_"WHY'D THEY TAKE CHESTER AWAY FROM ME?!"_

_"Ah, we have all the aspirin you could ever want, it's like a pharmacy in here."_

_"BUT! But but but but but! We're talking BIG butt, like kinda Xaldin size butt!"_

_"MY SOMEBODY IS GOD!"_

_"Well I usually spray my hair, then I gel it a bit, then I hang upside down for a few hours, and then I usually pass out when all the blood rushes to my head, and then I wake up and blow dry."_

_"What came first, the chicken or the egg?"_

_"The egg. No, the chicken. No, wait, no no no. Cause you need an egg to get the chicken, so maybe the egg. But you need a chicken to lay the egg, so maybe it was the chi-"_

_"Dinosaurs came first. Shame on you for confusing the poor boy."_

_"Okay nobody move. Unless you're on fire. Then drop to the floor and start rolling."_

_"Oh, and if one of you is the murderer, please, STOP KILLING PEOPLE! YOU'RE MAKING MY JOB VERY DIFFICULT!"_

_"You just got Defenestrated baich!"_

_"Don't know, don't care, must do again."_

_"Look what I found on you're pillow. You must have hidden it, you're so smart!"_

_"I usually pray to David Bowie to obtain my sagely advice."_

_"I no longer have DNA. My hands smell like cake."_

_"Where Is my scythe? It's just a pole! Nevermind, bend him over."_

_"Zexion, just so you know, if you were gay, that'd be okay! What's it my business what you do in bed with guys!"_

_"I AM NOT GAY!"_

_"Alright today on the cooking show, we start with a bit of rum- Where'd the rum go?"_

_"Come my love, TO THE KINGDOM!"_

_"MY TEA PARTY IS RUINED!"_

_"Well, somebody asked me to raid Naminé's room, and lets just say... WHY NAMINÉ, WHY?! My childhood has been corrupted."_

_"Could somebody tell me what a tampon is? I asked Zexion and I fell asleep. What can I say, the guy's boring, he didn't use any pictures or anything! I asked Xaldin and he laughed in my face, then I asked Luxord and he said 'go and ask Larxene', and I went and asked Laxene, and she tried to kill me!"_

_"Marly is a Smegma."_

_"My new word of the week is noodles."_

_"And this has been, Demyx time, goodnight!"_

All the members were sitting there is disbelief.

"...Why am I portrayed as a whiny little girl who has a relationship with a Goblin...?" Xion looked mortified.

"Why am I portrayed as a rhapist?" Xigbar growled.

_**"WHY IS MY ACTOR A GIRL?!"**_ Marluxa fumed.

"I'm pretty sure almost everyone but Roxas, Leaxeus, and Luxord are acted by women." Xaldin pointed out.

"It's alright kiddies, I was kinda mad at how some of the original characters personality stretching is a little too excessive. I flipped a table at the whole 'tea party' scene." Muchina sighed.

"That is my time here. Now I must leave kupo. Silver hopes she can come again soon. And in her words...

'Update soon.'" Kuponator floated off.

"Alright, next up is Mystery Man. It's Mansex hunting season using paint ball guns, extra points if you aim low." Muchina read as said person was resurrected.

"Yay! I'm al-"

Xemnas fell over, a paintball stain on his crotch.

"Bullseye." Axel grinned.

"Xion, have a life time supply of Sea Salt Ice Cream, please share some with Roxas." Muchina read.

Suddenly a black-hole icebox appeared, Xion reaching in and pulling out a few sticks.

Then it rained Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Yes, I just made that joke again.

You're welcome.

"Since I left out a lot of Chu-Baka's dares and they haven't reviewed yet, I'll do them now. First, Recreate Inteigo's revenge with Ventus and Master Xeanort." Muchina read.

Suddenly Xeanort and Ventus were fighting with their Keyblades, Xeanort having six fingers on one of his hands.

"Hello, my name is Ventus. You killed my mentor. Prepare to die." Ventus held up his Keyblade, ready to fight.

Xeanort ran down the stairs, waiting for Ventus to reach the bottom, then turned and threw his Keyblade, striking Ventus in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees.

"...I'm sorry...Terra... ...Aqua... ...Master Eraqus... I tried... I tried..." Ventus whimpered, sinking against the wall.

"Trying for revenge for five games only to fail now. The fandom must be so disappointed in you." Xeanort mocked.

Ventus tried to stand, but he winced, holding his wound.

Xeanort started to laugh, but then he noticed Ventus getting up.

"Hello, my name is Ventus. You killed my mentor. Prepare to die." Ventus muttered softly.

"You're still not dead? I must applaud your tenacity." Xeanort chuckled, cutting his arm.

Ventus parried, pushing him back.

"Hello, my name is Ventus. You killed my mentor. Prepare to die." Ventus smiled, starting to fence with him again.

"Stop saying that!" Xeanort stared having some trouble with him.

_**"HELLO! MY NAME IS VENTUS! YOU KILLED MY MENTOR! PREPARE TO DIE!"**_Ventus corned him, disarming him as well.

"Let me live, please!" He begged.

"Give me 900000 Munny?" Ventus asked, cutting his cheek.

"Of course." Xeanort replied as his other cheek was cut.

"Give me anything I ask for?" Ventus asked, Keyblade aimed for the final blow.

"All that I have and more, please." Xeanort begged.

"I want my master back. Now die you son of a bitch."

Ventus stabbed Xeanort, killing him.

The room returned to normal, and Aqua and Terra ran over to Ventus.

"You killed him... Master Eraqus would be proud." Aqua hugged Ventus.

"Good job Ven." Terra smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks guys!" Ventus smiled brightly as Aqua cast Curga on him.

"Alright, next, Andre, you are now a helicopter." Muchina snapped her fingers and Andre was a RC helicopter.

_**"WHEEEEEEEEEEW!"**_Andre flew around.

"Next-"

Suddenly, Chibi Pandas rained from the sky.

"PANDAS!"

"Oh my god so CUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Kairi fangirled, huggling a panda.

"KLÜB ICE TIME!" Muchina flailed.

"Oh ja~ Uncie Uncie Uncie!" Sora suddenly was wearing a pink and white disco outfit.

"Hello everybody and velcome to Klüb Ice~ I am Bruno and I am here vith Augustus, Svans, Stephano, and Olga who is so buff~" Sora gestured to Axel, Riku, Roxas, and Terra.

And then they all danced in the gayest way possible...

Twerking.

Eventually 'Svans' and 'Olgar' had a dance off, Svans doing the Cha Cha and Olgar doing the Macarena.

"Welp, on that Gay note, until next time, beware of grape with wooden mallet," Muchina started.

"And if you see sparkling ponies everywhere, make sure to ask if David the flying Turtle stole your car, and this has been-" Damian continued.

"KINGDOM!" The pandas yelled.

"HEARTS!" Yelled the Nobodies.

"TRUTH!" Yelled the CoAuthors.

"OR!" Yelled the Sora's.

"DARE!" Everyone yelled.


	8. The Lazily Written Chapter

**Author's Note: I would have updated sooner... But something came up... That's all I'm comfortable with saying...**

_"PUMP IT!"_

"Nanodiyo."

_"PUMP IT!"_

"Nanodiyo."

_"PUMP IT!"_

"Nanodiy-"

**"BUN DA DA DA DA DADA DAAAA~! EVERYTHING IS ROSSME-"**

_"If you wish apon a staaaar~ Look over there while I steal your caaaaaar-"_

"You're lying, I never hit you! **YOU ARE TEARING ME APART LISA-"**

_"I was gonna get an update, but then I got hiiiiigh~ I was gonna be a V3, but then I got hiiiiiigh~ And now all my fangirls cry, and I know whyyy~ Because I got high~ 'Cause I got high~ 'Cause I got hiiiiiigh~ DADADADUHDADA-"_

"It's like Frodo left the Shire and went to the McDonald's drive-thru, and it's gonna take him three movies to figure out what the F to do! And meanwhile, I'll be shooting my own trilogy in my own car. It's called the HUNGER GAMES-"

"Donate five cents a day to put some REAL clothes on Miley Cirus. This money COULD be going to a starving child in Sudan, but this is obviously way more important-"

"Hey it's you friend xXxFalconLoverxXx back! Come in, have a seat, here, have a snack! Have a MountainDew six pack. Sorry if my grammar is wack, but putting aside that, this song is about a rack-"

_"Frosty the blowman was made entirely of cocaaain~ Wasn't made of snow, don't ya know, I'm higher than a plaaaane~ Down to the village, with a shotgun in his haaaaand~ Running here and there all around the square singing 'DANCE KIDDIES DANCE'-"_

Everyone was gathered around the laptop, the CoAuthors fighting over what to watch.

Suddenly Kiseki exploded from a fermented fish viscera Zexion was eating.

"Andre, anata ga hentai o okashiku nari! Watashi wa unzaridesu. Watashi wa 'doko demo made ga nozonde iru' to itta toki, watashi wa watashi no misu o jitsugen shite imasu. Watashi wa kono tame ni hontōni mōshiwakearimasenga, Muchina." Kiseki spoke.

"...What did she just say?" Andre tilted his head.

"...You don't want to know." Muchina answered, stone-faced.

"...Could somebody PLEASE tell me what that was?" Andre begged, only to be interrupted.

"Muchina, just where did Andre tickle you? If he violated you in some way, I will pound his head with a Legendary Pwnhammer. The impact will be like that of a falling meteor."

"...Well he listened to Damian's 'suggesti-" Muchina started to answer, but Andre quickly covered her mouth and dragged her off.

"...Mansex you are stuck in a tank full of box jellyfish and blue-ringed octopi. You are dared to touch all of the critters."

Mansex dived into the fangirl put.

"Larxy, Zexion, RokuShi, Maru-Maru, and Sephiroth: You guys still like me, right?" Kiseki turned on Puss in Boots eyes.

Zexion, Rokushi, and Sepiroth, and Marluxa nodded.

Larxene was just sulking quietly in the corner.

"Aforementioned characters, you get the modern-day weapon of your choice. Got beat the stuffing out of Baldynort, Mansex, Pirate Patch and Seifer."

Said characters glanced at said other persons.

We interrupt this program for an important news update.

IT'S RAININ' TACOS!

Thank you for your time.

The room was now scattered with stuffing and torn up teddybears with Mansex, Baldynort, Xigbar, and Seifer's faces drawn on them.

"...Oh, and I failed to mention that those ants were alive when they were put on your plate." Kiseki smirked.

Demyx fainted, unable to battle.

"And they are the kind of ants that will swarm over elephants and leave a skeleton behind. I hope you chewed them thoroughly..." Kiseki trailed off.

"...Great, now everything's going right through me!" Axel wolfed down a cheeseburger, only to have it fall out the front of his cloak.

"And just so you know Xemnas, I got the videotape of you in the bikini." Kiseki grinned.

Xemnas once again hopped into the fangirl pit

"Muchina, use those cameras I gave you for blackm- I MEAN for 'security purposes'."

"Raven's already has a crapton of blackmail." Andre pointed out.

"Yep." Raven held up a picture of Andre pulling a Satoshi on Muchina.

She then had to dodge the several random objects the red-faced redhead threw at her.

"Also, here is a pit of burning coals and a room labelled 'The Consequences' They come with a trapdoor and medieval torture devices and a tickling chamber. And thanks for the walrus." Kiseki smiled, riding on the walrus.

"Hey, it's my fault for being lazy a bit ago and now, I'll step it up next chappie... Oh, and also change Damian's portrayal to be more accurate since it pissed him off that I made him a guy who hides in a barrel of safety." Muchina explained.

"Have fun with your new toys, and I personally recommend using Xigbar as the guinea pig when testing the functionality of the torture devices/pit.

And just one question: How old did you think I was with my first review based on word choice? And I was born in the month of the Zexion! Yay! Bye." Kiseki vanished.

"I guessed about 15ish." Muchina answered.

A dark corridor opened and Kuponator walked in again.

"Hello, Silver is still battling the Mary-Sue test as one of her OC's seems like one, but isn't.(she has flaws, but people and tests say she is because of the fact she controls blood so she's trying to find a way to nerd said power or trying to prove said OC isnt a Mary-sue) It is becoming very difficult kupo." Kuponator frowned.

"Maybe you should have the power act up sometimes when she doesn't want to, or if she does it too long or often it weakens her." Muchina suggested.

"Anyways, Silver wants me to do the list again.

Aqua and Terra, For gods sake just admit your love for one another and kiss already, kupo." Kuponator demanded.

The two immediately turned red.

Andre pushed them together, forcing them to kiss, then stole my laptop to try and write a love scene.

Aqua tried to pull away, but Terra grabbed the ribbon on her skirt, pulling her closer-

I got my laptop back. :3

"Ansem the wise, You better prepare for another rant soon kupo...Because she actually recorded it this time."

A recording of Silver started to play.

"Okay, so you made some bad leadership choices. BUT YOU ARE A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE FATHER. WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN LET IENZO DO THE EXPERIMENTS HE WAS LIEK, SIX, MAYBE A BIT OLDER BUT STILL! AND LOOK WHAT THAT GOT HIM, IT MADE HIM EMO AND UNABKE TO TELL HIS LIFE STORY! GOOD JOB!"

The recording clicked off.

Ansem quietly walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Muchina, you get infinite numbers of your favorite anime and video characters because you made a veggie tales reference, kupo."

In a flash of light Teto and Sasha appeared, Teto eating French Bread and Sasha wolfing down a wheel barrel of Spuds.

"Axel and Demyx, Silver read my personal note last time, you still owe one of my fellow Moogles that 100,000,000 by the way, and she wonders what you guys even did that day...Besides get drunk, kupo." The Moogle prodded.

"I got it recorded." Xigbar held up the laptop to show a drunken party.

"This is Xion." Saix held up a nearly passed out Xion.

Then he unzipped her cloak.

"And these are Xion's boobs!"

Roxas then proceeded to strangle Saix as Xion teetered about, eventually falling on him, causing Saix to escape because Xion was drunkedly making out with Roxas.

The video skipped to Larxene going around the castle telling every man (Including the Fridge Goblin) except Roxas and Demyx that she might have done giggity giggity with them and might be having their child when she was drunk, and Xion and Roxas were doing... 'Something' in Roxas's room.

"...We shall never speak of this again." Xemnas growled.

"Agree-"

Ansem the wise fell past the window from jumping off the roof.

"...NOW HE'S FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ FREE FALIIIIIIN~" Andre sang.

"That is Silver's list, now I will stay here until I get the 100,000,000 Munny from the Organization." Kuponator sat down and glared at them all.

"...Quick, everyone, we need to do odd jobs. ZEXION! How much money do each of us need to add up to that?" Xemnas demanded.

"Well, there are 14 of us, and dividing by the hundred we'd get by getting the best time score delivering mail, that would be... 142,857 each, which means we'd have to do it 1,428 times." Zexion added up.

Everyone went pale.

"...Screw it, I'm stealing the money from Mickey." Xemnas vanished and came back with money, handing it to Kuponator.

"And it seems we have come to an end of the chapter. And remember kids, anyone can cook!" Damian threw a rat at the camera.

"And this has been-"

"KINGDOM!"

"HEARTS!"

"TRUTH!"

"OR!"

"DARE!"


	9. THE CHAPTER THAT NEVER WAS

Everyone was lazily sitting around eating tubs of ice cream.

Suddenly Silver appeared in a way reminisce of Esmeralda in hunchback of Norte Dam, except the smoke was black.

"Hello! I'm back, finally managed to find a way to nerf the blood control for my OC!" Silver slyly handed a jar of Nutella to Muchina with a note taped to it saying'Thanks!'.

"Ehm what just happened-"

"Anyways here is the list!" Silver grinned.

"Xemnas... Erm...Kuponator tells me that those coins were counterfeit...So...Erm..Yeah..." Silver scratched the back of her head.

Damian Le Gasped.

"HOW DUN DIDDLY DARE YOU!" Damian dramatically leaned backwards until he fell over.

"Terra and Aqua, Admit it, you two liked the kiss. Now you are stuck with Terra slowly falling into the fangirl pit with Aqua watching... He will only stop falling when you two admit your love for one another!" Silver snapped, Terra now hanging on the edge of the fangirl put.

"TERRA!" Aqua started to run to him only to be stopped by a wall that had randomly appeared.

"Say it and he lives." Raven smirked.

"F-Fine... T-Terra... I-I... I... I love you!" Aqua cried, her cheeks pink.

The trapdoor closed, and Aqua ran over, glomping Terra.

"...I love you to, Aqua..." Terra whispered, hugging back.

There was a clicking sound.

"That one's goin' in the stash!" Raven smirked.

The two turned bright red.

"Moving on, Asem the Wise... I did not mean for you to commit suicide. I'm sorry. But," She handed him a time machine.

"Now you can go back and change those mistakes! Aka just not letting Xehanort join you and taking better care of Ienzo!" Silver smiled.

"It would be good to live up to my title, yes..." Ansem vanished.

"Mickey, How did you get so many counterfeit coins in the first place?" Silver tilted her head.

"I pay Goofy and Donald Wavk Bux. Huhah!" Mickey grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Mickey." Damian pointed out only to get a Kingdom Key D to the face.

"That is all I got...AWAY INTO THE NIGHT!" Silver exclaimed dramatically.

"It's morning." Andre pointed out.

"...AWAY INTO THE DAY!" Silver opened the window before jumping out.

"...Huh... Well that's a thing." Raven looked confused.

Suddenly Zexion was Ienzo again wearing a lab coat.

"OMAGERD HE'S SO CUUUUUTE!" A fangirl had jumped out of the pit, only to be Sparta-Kicked back into the pit.

"THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Raven flailed.

Suddenly Kiseki exploded from Princess Mansex's chest.

"I will do anything for Zexion-Senpai... I am a kitty without a master. Will you be my master, Senpai?" Kiseki nuzzled against Ienzo.

He quickly turned bright red.

"Wait a sec, why the heck am I wearing a schoolgirl's outfit?!" Kiseki changed into a yukata. "Much better. DARES! Larxene, kiss Maru-Maru. Yes, I ship you two. DEAL WITH IT! Please, DON'T JUDGE MEH! Please don't kill me Larxene... I don't have a master yet. You can kill me then." Kiseki hid behind Ienzo.

Marxula smirked and Larxene looked away.

Larxene sighed, and kissed Marxula's cheek, retreating to the Emo corner.

"Mansex, WHY MUST YOU FAIL MY DAREZ! I guess I shall eat you now... Which part must I eat first? Guess I'll start by slowly gnawing on your legs and work my way up. I hope your suffering is long and torturous...Delicious and succulent Mansex. Every time I eat a Nobody, I grow stronger. Consuming the Superior of the Nobodies multiplied my power even more than I anticipated." Kiseki ranted a bit creepily.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Damian hid behind Riku.

And now,

Ducks.

A random duck appeared, pecking at Xemnas's bones while everyone spare the 'Norts and Raven were mortified.

"STOP SCREAMING MANSEX, IM TRYING TO BEAT THIS GYM LEADER! God, some people!" Raven ranted.

"Nobodies of Organization XIII! You are free of the tyranny that is Mansex! Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, I now dub thee the new Superior of the In-Between." Kiseki declared.

"YES! My first amendment is that all female members have to wear TINY MINISKIIIRTS!" Marxula flailed.

"Nyu." Roxas held Xion protectively.

"Xion, I have a special present for you." Kiseki held up a white and sea salt ice colored wedding dress.

"Woah.." Xion marveled.

"Every stitch was done by hand." Kiseki gently put it in Xion's hands.

"Roxas, I have a present for you as well." Kiseki grinned and gave him a box holding a diamond ring.

He turned bright red.

"What are you waiting for? Go ask her, Roxas! You'll be fine!" Kiseki grinned.

"Uh.. U-Uhm... X-Xion... W-W.." Roxas stuttered.

Xion smiled.

"Of course ya big idiot." Xion kissed him.

Roxas's eyes widened, but he quickly closed them, kissing back, holding her cheek gently.

"I love RokuShi." Muchina sniffled, holding a box of tissues.

It then had a montage like that of the Princess And The Frog, Xion and Roxas sharing a similar kiss with Xion in the dress and Roxas in a tux, the other characters sitting in the pews, Several of them cheering. Kiseki smiled and stood.

"And one last thing, SEIFER, FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A BAKÉNEKO! Muchina, feel free to tell Andre what I said. Bye now!" Kiseki vanished.

"What did she say?" Andre looked Cornfizzled.

Muchina threw him a Romanjj dictionary.

"Oh... Uhm... Andre, You pervert your freaking! Is my I tired. When 'until anywhere wants' I'm said that, i would have been my mistake you realize. I'm really sorry for this, but ignorant... Wait, your name means Ignorant?" He looked up at Muchina.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Muchina sat in the Emo corner.

"...Huh... Wait, are you avoiding this since your dad's only been teaching you Japanese for like... Three years?" Andre tilts his head.

"I'm not fluent in my own language, SUE ME! THE QUICKEST I'VE SEEN IS 20 YEARS!" Muchina Emoed.

"Well, anyway, Remember, if at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence you tried,"

"And fish are food, not falafels."

"And this has been-"

"KINGDOM!"

"HEARTS!"

"TRUTH!"

"OR!"

"DARE!"


	10. FINALLY!

"PICK PETRA, SHE'S YOUR FRIEND!"

"PICK GABRIEL, HE ACTUALLY KNOWS WHAT. HE'S DOING!"

"GABRIEL!"

"PETRA!"

"GABRIEL!"

"PICK THE ONE THAT SOUNDS LIKE ELLIE FROM THE LAST OF US!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP- GOSHDINGUS I PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON!" Vanitas raged.

"...Welp, now Petra's screwed. Good goin' there-"

Just then the door opened and a weathered And worn Muchina walked in.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to write again." Saix sneered.

"Shh, don't make fun of my precious." Andre hissed, nearly crushing Muchina in a hug.

"Can't breathe..." Muchina gasped For air.

"Fiiiiine..." Andre let her go.

"Anyway, I'm very sorry about the long wait, I was in a big hole, and I finally came out. If anyone wants to know what specifically happened, it's okay to ask." Muchina explained.

Suddenly Kiseki appeared from a flurry of sakura petals.

"Until Mansex completes ALL the dares he failed, I will be staying here as the local deity/spirit. Mansex, you do not want an angry nekogami on your hands, lest she wreak chaos upon what you hold dear. Yes, I am capable of whipping up a twister that can utterly destroy your beloved Kingdom Hearts. You wouldn't want that. The choice is yours. Refuse to do my dares, you get the best seat for watching Kingdom Hearts' destruction. Do my dares, I won't. Deal?" Kiseki

grinned.

Xemnas stood there for a moment before going outside and setting down a bed of nails and going upstairs.

"...So, Ienzo, I haven't gotten a reply to my request. Will you be my master?" Kiseki purred.

Ienzo turned pink and nodded, looking away.

"Serious NekoPara Flashbacks." Andre Me Gusta-ed.

"Ienzo, could you please scratch me behind the ears?" Kiseki smiled.

Ienzo complied and Kiseki purred.

"Yep. Definitely NekoPara." Andre confirmed.

"DU DU DU DU DA DUUUUUUU-"

"Damian don't go all illuminati on our Arses please." Andre sighed.

"B-But- IT'S THE EYE IN THE TRIANGLE, CONSPIRES, GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD, CAUSE ITS ILLUMINATI, AND IT'S GONNA BE CONFIIIIIIIRMED!" Damian sang to the Tune of Roar.

"...Really?" Kourtney sighed with unamusement.

"I've had Pixy Stix today."

"...Everyone get in the bunker, this is gonna get ugly!" Andre freaked out.

"Selphie, I found you a playmate. Oh Mangle!" Said Animatronic dropped from the celling.

"Play nice you two!" Kiseki ordered.

Mangle gave Selphie a menacing look.

"...OHMYGODITSSOCUTEISHALLHUGHIMANDSQUEEZEHIMANDCALLHIMGEORGE!" Selphie nearly broke the animatronic in a death grip of a hug.

"Muchina, do you play any instruments? I play cello." Kiseki pulled out said instrument and began to play play Passion and The Thirteenth Struggle.

"I do, I play the piano." Muchina sat down at the piano in the room, and began to play 'Hikaru Nara'.

"Yeah, she's a nut for piano music, she mostly learns songs by a pianist named Lucas King." Andre yawned, sounding bored.

"Xemnas, you will look into the hole in Shedinja's back."

Xemnas then was heard screaming and fell to the ground, missing the bed of spikes.

"...Wow, we really need to put a railing up there." Damian commented.

"...Now, for my bottomless bag of Awesome." Kiseki reached into her bag, her entire arm disappearing into it.

Kiseki pulled out Sasha, who sat there eating her potato.

"Nope."

Mikasa and Eren were also tossed out of the bag.

"What's going on here?" Eren asked, as hostile as usual.

"Get off your man period!" Someone yelled in the background.

"Negatory."

Levi and Petra were ejected from the bag.

"Ugh, it's filthy in there." Levi complained.

"Shut up, Levi. In the spiritual hierarchy, I'm higher up than a lowly human, so watch your tongue." Kiseki growled.

A chainsaw flew out as well, buzzing off a few spikes of Axel's hair.

"Hey- I DONT WANT A HAIRCUT!" Axel flailed.

A few grenades flew out as well, nearly 'sploding Vanitas.

"Ah, there it is, my trusty Legendary Pwnhammer! Now, if someone doesn't do a dare, they get pwned. Got it memorized? Mansex, you're overdue for a tea party with Giratina, a touch session with box jellyfish and blue-ringed octopi, a heart operation performed by Xemnas fangirls, and a shock therapy session with Larxene. You know what happens. Pwnage and the obliteration of Kingdom Hearts." Kiseki grinned.

Xemnas tried to hit the spikes this time, and succeeded.

"Uhh... Is he okay?" Damian asked.

"Step aside I will give a diagnosis. This man is dead." Andre prodded the corpse with a stethoscope.

"He caught a severe case of death." Damian derped.

"No, he's only mostly dead! There's a big difference between mostly dead, and all dead-"

"GOOD GOD STOP YOUR RANTING AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIVES!" Vanitas ranted.

"Axel, take swimming lessons." Kiseki grinned.

"Uh..." Axel looked worried.

"Do eeeeeeeet..." Damian loomed.

"...Fine..." Axel sighed.

Twenty Three Seconds Later... (Admit it you read that in a Spongebob Narrator voice)

Axel was struggling to swim in a pool that had somehow appeared (plot convenience!) with arm floaties on.

"Call me heartless, but am I the only one who DIDN'T cry at Porkbowl's death?" Kiseki asked.

"...Yes." Damian and Andre Answered.

"I didn't! BACON FOR THE WIN!" Raven raved.

"SHUTUP, YOU ARE NO LONGER RELEVANT!" Andre pulled a lever and Raven fell into the Sarlac Pit.

"...Welp, bye now." Keseki poofed.

Silver appeared out of nowhere.

Silver blinked.

"How did I get here? And have any of you seen Hunchback of Notre Dame? Cause there was that one scene with Esmerelda disappearing in a puff of smoke, and it was really cool and-" She sighed.

"I have, It's my favorite classic Disney Movie!" Muchina smiled brightly.

"Anyways! Roxas and Xion, One congrats, two, Aren't you a little young to marry? I mean Aqua and Terra probably can, but you guys are about 15 to 14 years old...You know what, screw it it's fanfiction, anything could happen." Silver flipped a table.

"Kairi and Sora, KISS!" A dramatic spotlight shone on them.

The two turned bright red, and then Sora slowly walked over, tipping Kairi's chin up and kissing her softly.

Kairi's eyes widened, and she slowly kissed back, cheeks dusted with pink.

And meanwhile Damian was in the background smashing the ship button.

"Xemnas, Kuponator really needs you guys to pay his bro back...Things are getting bad, I really hope you can make a mil money quickly..." Silver sighed.

"Hey, look, Raven dropped her Munny from killing Chthulu! Here Xemnas, she's not gonna use it now!" Andre gave Xemnas the Munny who gave the (real) Munny to Silver.

"Muchina, It's ok that you can't speak Japanese... I'm irish, Welsh, Italian and French (as well as a bunch of other things from English speaking countries) and I can't speak any of those languages!" Silver smiled.

"Well, I just can't speak it very well, I'm not fluent in it, I only know a handful, and it's all Romanji. My father tried teaching me when I was young, because it was the best time to start, but I struggled with reading Kanji, so he had me learn mostly Romanji, so it was easier, and eventually gave up when we moved to America when I was five. I can sort of remember what it was like... But vaguely... I Definitely want to go back someday." Muchina drowned on in a wistful tone.

"Ventus, What is your opinion on Terra and Aqua finally getting together?" Silver asked.

"FINALLY!"

...

*crickets*

"...Okay then. Anti Sora, You haven't been getting used much...So... HUG!" Silver hugged Anti-Sora, who looked very happy about the attention.

"There was no romantic attempt in that hug... I am not interested in Heartless." Silver let go, And Anti-Sora just shrugged.

"Marley and Larxy, KISS! I FRICKEN SHIP THIS SO HARD SO KISS!" She did puppy eyes.

"Pwease?"

The two looked at each other, Marluxa with a smirk and Larxene with disgust.

Andre pushed their heads together, Larxene's eyes widening and Marluxa quickly pulling her into the closet with him.

"...Huh. Didn't see that one coming." Andre scratched his head.

"And now I must leave... Update soon!" Silver sprouted wings somehow and flew away while screaming because this is new weird thing that will most likely never happen again.

"...Huh. Anyway-" Muchina began, only to be interrupted by an annoying buzzing noise.

Muchina checked on her computer and a paper lip with eyes popped up.

"I see you've got mail."

Muchina threw the computer across the room.

"Here." Some random mailman popped out of nowhere.

"Okay... 'Congratulation on the wedding Roxas and Xion, i hope you two are happy together. As celebration, you can have a Sea Salt Ice Cream wedding

cake, and everyone can beat up Mansex and Saix as celebration." Muchina read.

The cake appeared, and then Kourtney pulled out a chainsaw, chasing Saix while laughing manically.

"Looks like we got a new crazy lady." Andre sighed.

"Do some duels and get some Phoenix down or something for revival." Muchina read.

The 4th wall broke open and a really fat Phoenix rolled out, squashing Tidus.

"...Eh, he was expendable." Kourtney shrugged.

"And also, How do you get the writing and characters portrayed so well?" Andre read over Muchina's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I've always had a knack for Writing... And I write the characters how I see them, not exactly how they are in the games." Muchina explained.

"This chapter was written like a worse version of Midnight by Stephan Mayo." Saix commented from the ceiling beams.

"I know, We're doing a really difficult project in school, I have almost no time on my hands." Muchina sighed.

"Now remember kids, donate to the Kirito is always right foundation,"

"And b!tches love cannons,"

"And this has been-"

**"KINGDOM!"**

**"HEARTS!" **

**"TRUTH!" **

**"OR!" **

**"DARE!" **


	11. FINALLY 2

Just a note, only two of my CoAuthors will be joining me for this chapter, one doesn't want to be on here anymore and the other's too lazy to help me here.

Muchina, Kourtney, and Damian sat playing Quelf with the others.

"ALL HAIL QUELF, THE LAND OF THE FARM!" Everyone yelled.

"SHMAPULAK!" Damian yelled.

"TRIPPY!" Kourtney yelled.

They were all interrupted by Silver riding in on a black horse, then demounting it and leaning against a wall, because horses do that.

"Sup! In celebration of Muchina being back enjoy this rain of plushies!" Silver laughed, and it started raining plushies.

"What in th- ABSCYQJTA!" Mansex was interrupted by tiny Cloud plushies killing him.

"Rokushi, when will we expect small Rokushi? Please say it will be a couple of years!" Silver Squee-Ed.

The two turned a dark red as Kourtney started smashing the ship button with a hammer.

"Sora, DO YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN FLY?!"

"How would I fly?" He tilted his head.

"Believe in the power of chicken nuggets." Damian derped.

"I BELIEVE!" He hopped up, then fell down on his face.

"...YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE HARD ENOUGH!" Damian yelled.

Silver was dragged back into the dark corridor, a tall ginger dressed in the colors of fire and a Link hat coming out.

"Sorry. Silver is just not fit to due the list right now. She had a Mountain Dew...I'm Evey her elder brother. Pleasure to meet you. I'll be doing the list in her place." Evey smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I got mauled by a bear. Or ninja's. Ninja bears." A black-haired boy with blue eyes stepped in wearing Han Solo cosplay.

"You better be. Anyway, everyone, this is Andre's brother Arron." Muchina explained.

"Hello!" He waved.

"...BOO!" Larxene yelled, only to get drop-kicked to the moon by Kourtney.

"GO AWAY MEANIEFACE!" She yelled.

"Alright, moving right along, Saix, Do the flop into...The FANGIRL PIT!" Evey grinned.

Suddenly the camera zoomed in on Chip as he dramatically dun dun dun-ed.

"..Strange... Anyway, Anti-Sora, Vanitas, and Ansem Seeker of Darkness,Reenact a scene from Demyx time." Evey grinned.

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" Kourtney asked.

"The egg. No, the chicken. No, wait, no no no. Cause you need an egg to get the chicken, so maybe the egg. But you need a chicken to lay the egg, so maybe it was the chi-" Demyx started to ramble.

"Dinosaurs came first. Shame on you for confusing the poor boy." Axel covered his mouth.

"Moving on, Aqua and Terra, When is the wedding?" Evey grinned.

The two turned a dark red.

"I-"

"We-"

"I'll give it a week." Arron chuckles.

The two turn darker reds.

"Xion and Roxas, As she forgot to say this last time, Silver congratulates you on your wedding." Evey

smiled.

"They say thanks from they're honeymoon." Kourtney tossed him a postcard.

"That will be all on the list here. As my sister normally says 'Update soon!'" Evey rode the horse into a dark

corridor, vanishing.

A Chiwawa wearing a traditional Chiwawa Warrior outfit ran in carrying an envelope in its teeth, which

Muchina picked up before it skittered away.

"This is from Mystery Man. Good to have you back Muchina. Xion and Roxas go on a romantic dinner have

fun. axel you get to use a paintball mini gun on Mansex and Saix." Muchina read.

Axel grinned widely as he began to murder Saix.

"...Okay then."

Kiseki appeared, grinning.

"Muchina, it's great to have you back! Here is a giant 'Welcome Back' fruitcake! It should last at least two

months." Said fruitcake fell out of the sky and squashed Tidus.

"But what happened?! No one messes with my favorite authoress and gets away with it!" Kiseki pouted.

"Well, the previous Absence was because of some family issues, now it was because I've been a bit more

active on Deviantart, it has my old account name, MuchinaAndComany, check it out if you want. And also some other

problems that I doubt anyone wants to hear about." Muchina explained, having been very quiet most of the

chapter, sitting and petting Rodger.

"Now," Kiseki hit Xemnas with the Pwnhammer so hard that he he broke through the floor and hit bedrock.

"I will destroy his beloved Kingdom Hearts." Kiseki spread her wings, flying up in the air and created a storm, scattering the hearts to the winds.

"Uh oh…." Arron's eyes widened.

Xemnas watched this all, writhing on the bedrock in a fetal position.

"I wasn't kidding about destroying Kingdom Hearts. Making storms and sushi is my specialty. Wait, why is it raining sushi?" A Sushi rolls fell onto her head, getting caught in her purple hair.

"SUSHIIIIII!" Muchina ran out eating the Sushi.

"...Uh… Warning, this is not a normal." Kourtney Poker-faced.

"Believe it or not, I actually do bear a resemblance to Cinnamon, but smaller in every respect. Don't even start." Kiseki growled.

"Oh, you mean she has smaller b-" Marluxa began going into the realm of no return before Arron shot him with his Han Solo Pistol.

"Yay! DEATH TO THE GAY FLOWER PRINCESS!" Kourtney yelled triumphantly.

"Axel, you are dared to take the Ice Bucket Challenge! It's for a good cause." Kiseki grins.

"Done and done." Arron dumped a bucket of ice water and IceAge Movies onto Axel.

"Saïx... NEKOGAMI CHOP!" Kiseki's tail flew out and karate-chopped his head.

A lump formed on his head.

"Ouch…"

"So Demyx, on a scale of 1-10, how scary am I? Or do you want a repeat of what happened when Master removed my chains?" Kiseki grinned.

Demyx ran away screaming bloody murder.

"Well, that's a thing." Arron pokerfaced.

"Nyaa, I need a nap. Zzzzzzzz." Kiseki flopped ontop of Zexion.

"Welp, sorry for being a lazy bum,"

"And remember kids, never brush your teeth with shrimp paste unless you really like shrimp,"

"And this has been-"

"**KINGDOM!"**

"**HEARTS!"**

"**TRUTH!"**

"**OR!"**

"**DARE!"**


	12. FINALLY! 3 (Sick of this yet?)

**I'm so bad with these things. It's mostly because the writing program I usually use isn't working on here anymore, so It's harder to write anything.**

**I am however still active very often on Deviantart by the name of MuchinaAndCompany, if you want to see me do something.**

**Also Andre's back in this one along with a special guest; Damian's girlfriend Megan AKA One Hell Of An Ace Alchemist, so yay.**

**Enough talk, you guys came here to read a very badly written fanfiction staring crazy people doing crazy things.**

The group (Excluding Damian and Riku) sat in the corner in horror as a sugar high Riku and Damian ran around, yelling random babble.

"Note to self, keep the Pixy Stix in a better place." Muchina whimpered.

"I'm a pretty Princess Rose GlitterBug Poodle!" Riku flailed about.

"I'M A VAMPIRE WATCH ME SPARKLE!" Damian screamed at the top of his lungs.

"He can be a- What was that again?" Andre tilted his head.

"A Recess Doze kittenNugget Kabootle?" Kourtney suggested.

"He can be a Slimsex Hose Twitter Thug Noodle if he wants to!" Andre pumped his fist in the air.

"My friends are so weird..." Arron face-palmed.

"Mine to." Sora sighed.

"Hey!" Kairi and Kourtney pouted.

"Some of my friends." Both replied.

"Oh can it lovebirds, someone get the net again." Andre picked up a large fish net.

A few hours later...

Damian and Riku were strung up together in a rope.

"Well that was a thing." Arron sighed.

"Sadly yes, it was." Andre flopped down, out of breath from catching them.

"What were we doing here again?" Kourtney tilted her head.

"Uhm... A TOD story, right? It's been so long since we've done a chapter. AHEM. AHEM." Andre elbowed Muchina in a suggestive way.

"Well I didn't mean t-"

"EXCUSES!" Andre poked her nose.

"...Why am I here...and what the heck happened with them?" A person in all black let out an annoyed sigh, standing about two feet from the group as they motioned towards Damian and Riku.

"Pixy

They grabbed his hand with one of theirs, and pulled their hood down with the other, showing their angered expression.

"If you keep touching me, I might have to kill you. I have a murder plan already written up, so I suggest you back off, okay?" They growled.

"...Ooooookay then I'm going this way." Andre awkwardly scooted back to hide behind Muchina.

"Coward." Arron rolled his eyes.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Andre pouted.

"A coward _and_ a pervert. Woo." Arron chuckled.

"That's right. And if you call me an animal again, there's no doubt I'll be killing you." Clearing their throat, they turned to Arron.

"Anyways, on the subject of who I am. My name's Megan, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, you're Megan." Arron tilted his head.

"Nice to have you. Anyway, onwards to the belated new chapter!" Muchina pumped her fist in the air.

"Uhh...right..." Megan glanced around, "I'll just be over here in the corner watching all the strangers.." She began backing up.

"You have fun with that." Kourtney waved.

"Nyaaaaah..." The Nekogami, Kiseki woke up from her nap.

"Now, I recently completed Days. I cried a lot and my opinions of Xemnas and Saïx have hit an all-time low. Said Nobodies, step forward." She stood, extending her claws.

The two hesitantly obeyed.

The two were then slapped and fell over with clawmarks on their faces.

"Well this certainly is a way to start. Go murder!" Kourtney cheered.

"I heard murder!" Megan ran back, eyes glittering with excitement, "How many people do we get to kill?!"

"You can murder AntiSora, nobody cares about him." Andre pointed out said person who was flopped over, bored as hell.

"With what? My bare hands?" She pouted, "That's boring...I need a nuke! A biiig nuke~!"

"I have a chainsaw you can borrow." Kourtney handed it over.

"Whoa..." A grin began to form on Megan's face, and as she brought the chainsaw to a roaring start she snickered. Her eyes began shifting around the round, landing on each person there.

*insert Hang in there baby picture*

"And we're back." Muchina smiled, half of the characters dead and Megan now tied up with Riku and Damian.

"Noo, let me down!" Megan squirmed against her restraints, her bangs hanging over her eyes, "I promise not to kill anyone else!"

"Anyway, moving on, continue Kiseki." Muchina tried to move on.

"Okay. Riku, a few chapters back, you called Muchina something that I haven't heard since the 40's. Have you anything to say for yourself? ." Kiseki held a Katana to his throat.

"Apologize, or I slit your throat, understood?" She growled.

"I'm a Princess Rose GlitterBug Poodle!"

Soon another Cannon sounded in the distance- Wait, that's the wrong franchise.

"Dear god, was this REALLY a TOD story in the beginning?"

"Yes it was, it would be boring if it was just that. So we add in real people on crack. Apparently people like it." Muchina shrugged.

"Interesting. The minds of readers are certainly things to be observed...Now, can you let me down? I'll behave if you do, and then we can get on with this...whatever it is-Oh, and I wanna cuddle with Damian~" She grinned.

"Alright." Muchina snapped her fingers and they were released, Damian snoozing from his sugar crash.

Megan pulled Damian into her lap, hugging him with a smile, "Thank you~!"

Damian snuggled back, hugging her like a teddy bear.

"This right here looks like a DereDere somehow getting with a Yandere." Kourtney commented.

"Moving on, Squall, go with Cloud to a gaming convention. I leave you at the mercy of the fangirls now." Kiseki laughed Manically as thunder sounded.

Andre pulled the lever and the two were sent to the fangirl pit, which actually just lead to the nearest convention.

"Done and done." He brushed off his hands.

"Uhh.. Can I ask something?" Megan looked confused.

"Yes good sir?" Kourtney asked, a random Irish cap on her head and bubbling a pipe.

Trying not to snicker, Megan continued with her question, "Are we going to be doing any actual TOD stuff? Or is this going to be nothing but sugar-induced hyperactivity and random episodes of the most bizarre situations possible?"

"Well, we are, these questions are from reviewers. And thus stuff happens. And then we're all weirdo's, so that's where the cocaine comes in." Andre explained.

"Ohh...sorry for asking and such, I've never really been in a situation like this before." Megan shrugged.

"Don't be! It's great to have you!" Muchina smiled.

"True, let's move on, Watson!" Kourtney blew bubbles with her pipe.

"You know you have the wrong hat, right?" Arron elbowed her.

"I CAN DREAM WATSON!" Kourtney bopped him on the head with it.

"Aww! So cute~!" Megan grinned.

"Why thank you good sir!" Kourtney smiled.

"Wait what?" Arron looked confused.

"I just said y'all look cute. Deal with it." Megan stuck her tongue out.

"Yay!" Kourtney grinned as Roxas marked the 9th time everyone got off track on his board that he had set up the second chapter.

"Hey Roxas, mind looking over here for a minute?" Megan grinned.

Roxas looked over, confused.

Megan simply shook her head, looking him dead in the eyes, "Why are you bothering to keep track?"

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, then realized with an intense monologue that I didn't write because reasons realizes that trying to make sense of all of this is futile.

"Exactly. Now erase those marks and smash the board. We're here to have fun, not to keep track of bunny trails!" Megan grinned.

Roxas obeyed and the 'plot' (if you can call it that) continued.

"Anti-Sora, play Project Mirai DX. Get a high score on 'Invisible'." Kiseki continued.

"...You must be insane!" Andre's eyes widened.

"Ohh jeez..." Megan sighed, Damian still reeling.

One rage quit later...

"I'M DONE!" AntiSora jumped out the window.

"Master, you should read the handbook for keeping Nekos!" Kiseki tugged on Ienzo's arm.

"Okay then..." Ienzo sat down with several books titled things like 'Neko Emotions', 'Neko Education', and 'Neko's at full speed! ...Or not.'

"That is all from me, but I need to wait until nightfall to leave, otherwise I might be put in a zoo. Bye!" Kiseki curled up like a cat once more.

"Well, that was just the first reviewer." Muchina sighed.

"Long day of writing for you, chief!" Kourtney poked Muchina.

"That was the FIRST? How many reviewers are there, Muchina?" Megan's eyes widened.

"Uhh... Three counting Kiseki, I lost almost all of them when I was slow to update." Muchina admitted in a sad tone, chewing on the end of her pencil.

"That's what you get for being lazy!" Andre hugged her.

"I wasn't lazy! I was having difficulties with the Fanfiction Writing system!" Muchina glared.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazyyyyyyyyyy!" Andre grinned.

"You're mean!" Muchina sighed.

"And you're Moe as foop. Mine." Andre attempted to take off carrying her.

"Andre, you leave, you're getting mauled. Muchina needs to be here for this." Megan growled.

"...I'm scared of you more than I want to mess with Muchi." He set her down.

"Atta boy, you learn quick." She grinned.

Andre quickly ran.

"Alright, next from a Guest; I dare Mansex to get kicked between the legs 30 times by someone wearing iron boots from legend of Zelda." Muchina read from her paper.

"Anyone got a bone to pick with him? First come, first serve!" Megan grinned.

"Oooh, Oooh! I wanna hurt Mansex!" Yuffie raised her hand.

"Then put on those boots and get to it!" Megan smiled.

"Yay!" Yuffie ran up to Xemnas and began the kicking as the man hunched over.

"Next is more abuse. Axel, Roxas, and Xion, you get beat up Saix with golf clubs." Muchina read.

The three grabbed said golf clubs and hovered over him before chasing him outside.

"...Jeez, these guys don't hold back..." Megan marveled.

"Well these are the crack versions, I don't think the normal Xion at least would do that. Boo! Unrealistic characters!" Kourtney flailed.

"It makes things more interesting though!" Megan smiled.

"True!" Kourtney blew into her pipe and more bubbles came out.

"And besides, if everyone was in character things would probably be worse off than they are now." Megan pointed out.

"Genius work Watson!" Kourtney twirled her imaginary mustache.

"Anyway, finally, the last reviewer, Rogue Dragon forever. Flowerboy you have to watch the next dare without interrupting." Muchina read.

"...That can't be good." Megan sighed.

"It can't. Next dare is... Someone, chain Marluxia up please. Axel here are some flaming beer bottles, go to flowerboy's garden and burn it." Muchina read.

**"WHAT?!"**

"Ohhh...I have to video this one!" Megan grabbed a video camera and grinned.

Arron (since he's been sitting in the unused characters corner along with almost every kingdom hearts character that was still alive) chained up Marluxia, and Axel grinned, taking the flames into his hands.

"BURN BABY!"

"MY BABIES!" Marluxia sobbed.

Meanwhile Andre sat eating Popcorn and grinning.

Megan began recording, snickering, "This is gonna be watched so many times!"

Soon Marluxia was rolling in agony on the ground, sobbing.

"...Well, that's a wrap of another chapter! Make sure to let me know if Megan should pop up more!" Muchina smiled brightly.

"Guess this means I get to disappear for a bit! Byeee~!" Megan vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, this has been another belated addition of-"

**"KINGDOM!"**  
**"HEARTS!"**  
**"TRUTH!"**  
**"OR!"**  
**DARE!"**


	13. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
